Olvidé olvidarte
by claricia
Summary: Hace cinco años que Ron traicionó a Hermione. Ahora ella está a punto de casarse con otro hombre. ¿Podrá Ron recuperarla en los 10 días que faltan para la boda? ¿Consiguió Hermione olvidar al pelirrojo?
1. Olvidé olvidarte

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Esta será probablemente mi última historia del universo Harry Potter, y como siempre quiero dedicarla a mi pareja favorita, a Ron y Hermione.**

**Nuestra pareja lleva cinco años separada porque Ron traicionó a su chica. Ahora ella está a punto de casarse con otro hombre. ¿Podrá Ron recuperarla en los 10 días que faltan para la boda? ¿Consiguió Hermione olvidar al pelirrojo?**

**Encontraréis las respuestas a lo largo de la historia.**

**Tengo que decir que ya está terminada, así que no sufráis.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siempre habéis estado ahí.**

**Besotes,**

**Fani.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 1: Olvidé olvidarte.**

"_El sol se colaba a través de las ventanas sin cortinas. Sus rayos robando destellos dorados a los cabellos castaños y pelirrojos. La habitación era pequeña, y apenas disponían de muebles. Una gran cama de madera con dosel, como los que tenían en el colegio, un par de mesitas de noche, una cómoda y un armario. La cosa no daba más de si, a pesar de que trabajaban los dos. Y a menudo bromeaban con que su casa se mantenía a base de amor. Un amor que se había forjado durante una guerra y había sobrevivido a ella._

_Con sus cuerpos entrelazados en el centro de la cama y sus cabezas muy juntas, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y prodigarse caricias. Ron Weasley acercó su rostro al de su novia y la besó. Fue un beso prolongado, de aquellos que servían para saborearse el uno al otro. Era la primera vez que despertaban en su nueva casa y se merecían aquella pequeña celebración íntima._

_- Te quiero. –dijo el pelirrojo apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hermione.- Voy a grabar este momento en mi memoria para no olvidarlo nunca._

_- Jamás podría olvidar lo que siento ahora. –contestó Hermione mirando los únicos ojos azules en el mundo que la hacían estremecer de aquella forma.- Te quiero. –añadió, y lo besó a su vez._

_- Mmm…Hermione…-susurró Ron aun contra sus labios y atrayendo su cuerpo para que se pusiera sobre el suyo. A ella le encantaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre con aquel ronco gemido.- Hermione…Hermione…"_

- Hermione, cariño, no me estás prestando atención. –la voz de su madre sonaba disgustada, y sus ojos le enviaron una mirada de reproche.- Cielo, ¿dónde tenías la cabeza? Llevo diez minutos intentando que decidas donde sentaremos al tío Sócrates y a la tía Erica.

Hermione Granger pestañeó varias veces antes de poder centrarse en la conversación. De nuevo había estado soñando con él. A pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco años; a pesar de que se había prometido que nunca más lo haría. Pero nunca nadie pudo poner barreras al corazón. Era el único órgano del cuerpo que funcionaba como quería. Y el suyo, sabiamente, apuntaba en la dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía. Porque Hermione estaba preparando su boda, si, pero no con Ron Weasley.

Eran la pareja perfecta: amigos primero, amantes después.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana. Su casa actual nada tenía que ver con la que había compartido con Ron durante su primer año de relación. En el amplio salón no faltaban muebles, ni elementos decorativos, incluso contaba con una biblioteca al otro lado de las puertas de cristal. Notó la mano de su madre sobre la suya propia, un gesto que durante los últimos años se había hecho muy habitual entre las dos. Se aclaró la vista y miró a la otra mujer que estaba sentada con ellas. Era la madre de su prometido; su futura suegra.

Faltaban apenas once días para la boda.

Para el día en que se convertiría en la mujer de Cormac McLaggen.

Y aquel era el día de atar los últimos detalles.

Había sido idea suya, reunir a las dos madres y contar con su apoyo y sus consejos. Pero no había contando con que Él se colaría en su mente. Y era curioso, porque desde que se separaron, no había dejado de soñar con Él ni un solo día, ni una sola noche. De nada habían servido los autoreproches, las promesas que se había hecho a si misma, las amenazas… Él siempre encontraba una forma de colarse en su mente. Y no sabía como, pero aquel día, su recuerdo le había afectado más de la cuenta.

Miró el reloj que había sobre la reprisa de la chimenea.

Cormac no tardaría en volver de trabajar. Siempre era muy puntual. Y en parte eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. La seguridad que hallaba junto a él. Con Cormac no había sorpresas de última hora, ni malas caras o contestaciones infantiles. La suya era una relación de adultos en la que la sinceridad era casi plena.

Casi.

Porque no podía contarle que todavía no había olvidado a Ron.

Porque no podía decirle que sin importar que ella le quisiera, en su corazón aun había sitio para el pelirrojo.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó de nuevo su madre y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.- Cariño, estás en Babia.

- Lo siento. Yo…-se sonrojó al mirar a su madre y a su suegra.

- Déjala, Amelia. Seguro que estaba pensando en Cormac. –la señora McLaggen le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la mejilla.- Es normal, querida, estamos ya muy cerca de la boda.

- Si, pero tenemos que terminar de colocar a la gente. –insistió su madre colocándose bien las gafas de leer.- Aun no entiendo como habéis reunido a más de trescientas personas. Si solo conocemos a unos veinte.

- Mamá…-replicó Hermione cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa.- Ya te lo he dicho. Cormac y yo conocemos a muchas personas en el mundo mágico. No podemos descartar a nadie así como así.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que me lleva a una pregunta. –asió la lista de los asistentes y vaciló antes de proseguir.- ¿Han confirmado todos su asistencia? Porque a ver si estamos aquí haciendo malabares para que todo cuadre y resulta que vamos a tener algunos huecos de última hora.

- Umm...

- Oh, eso lo controlo yo. Aquí tengo la lista de las personas que aun no han confirmado su asistencia. –dijo la madre de Cormac.- A ver… Son solo tres: Elephteria Granger…

- Puedes tacharla, Eleanor. La tía abuela Elephteria no viene. Es un largo viaje desde Grecia para una mujer de noventa y dos años. –informó la señora Granger.- Tendría que haberlo dicho antes, pero se me fue de la cabeza.

- No pasa nada. Umm, el siguiente es Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Has invitado a ese chico? –replicó su madre sorprendida.- Pero si…si fuisteis enemigos desde pequeños, si dejó que te torturaran delante suyo y no hizo nada. –añadió indignada.- ¿Por qué lo has invitado, Hermione? ¿Lo sabe Cormac?

- Claro que lo sabe. Fue idea de los dos. –se removió incómoda en su asiento. No quería rememorar la noche en que había sido torturada en la mansión Malfoy. Aquella noche en que los brazos de Ron se habían convertido en su protección. Se masajeó los ojos con los dedos de la mano derecha y suspiró.- Pero tranquila, Draco no viene, se lo dijo ayer a Cormac, antes de marcharse al extranjero.

- De verdad que no entiendo nada. –dijo la señora Granger, que al ver la cara de su hija, se decidió por no añadir nada más.

Después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy se había esforzado por desvincularse de su familia y por limpiar su propia imagen. Hacía años que no tenía contacto con sus padres y trabajaba como enlace de comunicaciones dentro del ministerio de magia. La relación con Hermione distaba de ser normal, y mucho menos cordial, pero los dos habían llegado a una tregua mutua. Si lo había invitado a la boda, había sido más por Cormac que por otra cosa.

- Bien, pues quitando a la tía abuela griega y a este chico, solo nos queda una persona. –continuó leyendo la señora McLaggen.- Ron Weasley.

- ¿Qué…qué ocurre con Ron? –preguntó Hermione con un tic nervioso en su voz y un molesto sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas. No podía ser cierto que no fuera capaz de olvidar sus besos y sus caricias y que si hubiera olvidado que estaba invitado a la boda. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho.

- ¿Va a ir a la boda?

- Pues no lo sé. Hace…bastante tiempo que no hablo con él. –admitió sin atreverse a mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Estaba segura de que con su experiencia, adivinarían los sentimientos encontrados que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

- Lo dejamos en interrogante entonces.

- Hoy cenamos con Harry y Ginny. Les preguntaré a ver si ellos saben algo.

- Bien. Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión final. El vestido de novia. –dijo la señora McLaggen con entusiasmo. Cormac era su único hijo y estaba encantada con la elección que había hecho. Le tenía mucho cariño a Hermione, y la castaña a ella.- Han llamado para decir que estará listo el próximo lunes. ¿Podrás ir?

- ¿El lunes? Si, claro. –contestó Hermione sin pensar. Quería terminar lo antes posible con todos aquellos preparativos. Nunca pensó que organizar una boda fuese tan complicado. Tan solo se trataba de que dos personas se declarasen su amor mutuo y firmasen unos papeles, en el caso de la boda muggle. En la boda mágica, no había papeles oficiales.

Se encontró sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la solución de Ron. Cuando todavía eran felices y estaban enamorados, más de una vez había salido a colación el tema de casarse. Y el pelirrojo lo tenía claro: tan solo ellos dos, en una playa desierta, al atardecer. No necesitaban nada más para decirse que se amaban.

Ambos los sabían.

Hermione sintió ganas de gritar.

Allí estaba Él de nuevo, dentro de su cabeza.

- ¡Hermione! Estás hoy muy distraída, chica. –rió la señora McLaggen. Se había levantado y tenía el bolso en la mano. Las libretas con las cuestiones de la boda habían sido cerradas.- Bueno, yo ya me marcho, que he de hacer unos recados de camino a casa. ¿Vienes, Amelia?

- Si, enseguida voy. –dijo la señora Granger y esperó a que su consuegra arribase a la puerta de la calle y la abriera.- Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te noto…diferente.

Hermione se obligó a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

- Estoy bien, mamá. Es solo que…no sé, estoy nerviosa. Pero es normal ¿no? Seguro que tú también estabas nerviosa cuando te casaste con papá.

- Si, lo estaba. Hecha un autentico flan, la verdad. Pero…-subió una mano hasta la mejilla de su hija y con dulzura añadió.- ¿Estás segura de que estás nerviosa por las razones correctas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

- No me entiendas mal, cariño. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que vas a ser feliz.

- Voy a ser feliz, mamá. Soy feliz, quiero a Cormac. –dijo Hermione con convicción y sinceridad.

- Lo se. Pero…

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, mamá? Tú no eres amiga de los 'peros', y ya has dicho media docena.

- ¿Por qué has invitado a Ron? –preguntó finalmente.

- ¿A Ron? Fuimos amigos, durante mucho tiempo, y…vendrá toda su familia, y…

- Pero todo eso fue antes de que te rompiera el corazón. Hermione, no quiero que hagas nada porque pienses o sientas que es lo correcto.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, mamá?

- Se que quieres a Cormac. Pero no se si tu corazón continua roto por causa de Ron Weasley. Son dos sentimientos muy distintos, hija.

- No estás siendo justa, mamá. –Hermione se apartó de su madre, herida por la sombra de verdad que teñía aquellas palabras.

- Lo siento, cariño, no pretendía disgustarte. –la señora Granger dio un paso hacia delante y atrajo a su hija hacia sus brazos.- Sé que quieres a Cormac, lo sé.

- Hablamos mañana, mamá.

- Está bien. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero, cariño.

- Y yo a ti.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola, se dejó caer en el sofá y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. El recuerdo de Ron había hecho estragos en su corazón. Y las palabras de su madre no habían hecho más que agravar su sentimiento de indefensión. No quería pensar que era injusta para con Cormac, porque no se lo merecía. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Ron…el castaño se había convertido en su tabla de salvación. Cormac había esperado a que el dolor la abandonase, a que recuperase la sonrisa. Siempre sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre a su lado.

El Cormac McLaggen del colegio se había quedado en los muros caídos de la última batalla.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla izquierda de Hermione.

- No puedo mentirle a mi corazón. –dijo en el silencio que la rodeaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- No puedo creer que le dijeras a Kingsley eso. –rió Cormac y se sirvió un nuevo vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.- A mi me sigue pareciendo tan intimidante como cuando era un crío. El único que parecer no tenerle miedo eres tú, Harry. Bueno, y Hermione. –añadió pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su prometida.

- Kingsley es un amigo, Corm. Te lo he dicho miles de veces. –replicó la castaña con una sonrisa y bebió de su propio vaso de refresco. La cena con Harry y Ginny estaba siendo estupenda; hacia tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien en compañía de sus amigos.- Pero Harry juega con la ventaja de que todos le debemos la vida.

- Vas a hacer que me suban los colores. –dijo el aludido.- Kingsley es un buen hombre, aunque su trabajo hace que todo sea más complicado. Y su juicio no es infalible, por eso no me amedrento si tengo que decirle que se ha equivocado.

- Bueno, sea como fuere, te felicito por ello. –insistió Cormac.

- Ya no queda nada para la boda. –dijo Ginny, que había estado bastante callada durante la cena, algo inusual en ella. Hermione la observaba de cerca, como esperándose…algo.- ¿Estáis nerviosos?

- La verdad es que no. –Cormac se volvió para mirar a Hermione a los ojos.- Supongo que cuando uno está muy seguro de que lo va a hacer, el miedo desaparece. Y yo no tengo miedo.

- Yo…yo tampoco. –convino Hermione, aunque apartó la mirada azorada.- Si acaso ando un poco nerviosa porque todo salga según lo previsto. Ya sabéis, que estén las flores en su sitio, que lleguen los invitados y encuentren su asiento…

- Ah, pero eso son cosas menores, Hermione. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Tú solo tienes que preocuparte de llegar a la iglesia y de que Cormac esté en su lugar.

- Allí estaré. –Cormac hizo un gesto como de saludo militar y los cuatro se echaron a reír.

- Más te vale. –le advirtió Hermione en el mismo tono jocoso, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.- Traeré el postre.

- Voy contigo. –dijo Ginny levantándose de un salto y siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí, Hermione cogió la tarta de queso y fresa y la cortó en varios pedazos. Con la ayuda de Ginny, los distribuyó en cuatro platos. Se dio la vuelta para abrir el frigorífico y sacar del congelador una tarrina de helado de vainilla. Ginny apoyó la cadera en el mármol y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la castaña. Tenía el ceño fruncido, debatiendo si hablar o no hablar.

Pero era Ginny, así que habló al final.

- Parece que Cormac y tú estáis muy seguros del paso que vais a dar. –observó con suavidad.

- Ginny, vamos a casarnos, claro que estamos seguros.

- Si, lo se. Pero… ¿no te has arrepentido en ningún momento de haber contestado que si a su pregunta?

- No, no, claro que no. –Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja.- ¿A qué viene esto, Ginny?

- A nada, a nada. Solo quería asegurarme de que lo has pensado bien.

- ¿Qué tengo que pensar, Ginny?

- Vas a casarte con Cormac, Hermione.

- Ya lo se. –contestó Hermione entre dientes.- Soy perfectamente consciente de con quien me caso, Ginevra.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, mientras la castaña colocaba una bola de helado en cada plato. El corazón le latía con fuerza y no veía el momento de salir de la cocina y reunirse con los chicos. Sentía que había caído en la trampa de la pelirroja y no le gustaba sentirse así con respecto a Ginny. Pero lo cierto era que nunca había llegado a saber la opinión de Ginny sobre su ruptura con Ron. Era un tema que ninguna de las dos había sacado nunca.

- Todavía llevas su anillo. –observó la pelirroja mirando las manos de su amiga.- ¿Sabe Cormac que te lo regaló para celebrar que había firmado con los Cannon's, por fin?

- No significa nada, Ginny. Solo es un anillo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te lo quitas?

"_- Serás mi talismán de la suerte. Así sabré que piensas en mí, aunque esté lejos de ti._

_- Lo llevaré siempre, no me lo quitaré nunca."_

- ¿Hermione?

La castaña volvió al presente, aun con la voz de Ron resonando en su cabeza. Meneó la misma con fuerza, como si fuera la única manera de olvidar. Dejó caer la cuchara con la que había traslado el helado y suspiró.

- Fue una promesa que no tengo porqué romper.

- Pero le vas a prometer amor eterno a otro. –Ginny sabía ser insidiosa cuando quería.

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto, Ginny? Llevas toda la noche comportándote de forma extraña. Suéltalo ya.

- A que no puedes casarte con Cormac si no lo amas. Aun no es tarde para…

- Amo a Cormac. –la cortó Hermione. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.- ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? ¿Ron?

- No, Ron no está. Tenía partido en Rusia, no viene hasta dentro de unos días. Además, creo que soy lo bastante inteligente como para darme cuenta de las cosas yo solita. –su tono de voz fue subiendo a medida que hablaba.

Hermione, por miedo a que Cormac descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo, hizo un movimiento con la mano para insonorizar la cocina.

- Pues tu inteligencia te ha fallado. Amo a Cormac, y durante estos tres años se ha ganado un hueco en mi corazón.

- No te brillan los ojos como cuando estabas con Ron. No le sonríes del modo en que le sonreías a mi hermano. ¡Ni siquiera le besas con pasión!

- Ginny, no sigas, por favor. –Hermione se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos en la mesa. No había calculado que la conversación siguiera por esos derroteros. Era la primera vez que Ginny le presentaba su visión de su relación con Cormac. Y a su modo de ver, la pelirroja no podía estar más equivocada.

- No lo hago para fastidiarte, Hermione.

- ¿Enserio? –Hermione tomó impulso para darse la vuelta.- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Por que no quiero que cometas el mayor error de tu vida. –Ginny chasqueó la lengua al final de la frase y se quedó mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

- Ese error lo cometí hace muchos años, pero Cormac es diferente. Él no me romperá el corazón.

- No puedes estar segura de ello.

- ¡Mierda, Ginny! ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte por mí? Soy feliz y me voy a casar con alguien a quien quiero y que me quiere. –controló el temblor de su labio inferior, pero no podía mantener a raya los desbocados latidos de su corazón.- Tú más que nadie sabes lo mucho que sufrí hace cinco años. No puedo pasarme la vida esperando a una persona que no existe y que no vendrá. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?

- Claro que si, Hermione. –Ginny dio a un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo.- Pero…lo siento, sigo pensando que Cormac no es esa persona para ti. Ambas sabemos que Ron era tu alma gemela.

- Basta ya de hablar de Ron, por favor.

- Como quieras. Pero las dudas y las certezas que hay ahora en tu cabeza, no te abandonarán nunca.

Hermione tomó aire antes de contestar.

- Que quede clara una cosa: Ron es la persona a la que más he querido en mí vida y eso no cambiará jamás. Hice todo lo que pude porque nuestra historia funcionara, pero él lo tiró todo por la borda y pisoteó mi corazón. No pienso pedir disculpas por intentar ser feliz de nuevo.

Ginny guardó silencio.

No había nada más que añadir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras fregaba los platos, a solas en la cocina, Hermione se vio invadida por una profunda sensación de vacío. Las palabras de Ginny aun resonaban en su cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia el anillo que había iniciado la discusión. En esos momentos descansaba sobre la encimera de mármol. Le había mentido a la pelirroja. Aquel anillo significaba mucho más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer para si misma. Constituía el recuerdo de lo que podía haber sido y nunca fue. Porque Ron había faltado a su promesa y le había fallado a su amor.

No tenía dudas con respecto a Cormac y lo que sentía por él.

Por supuesto que no lo quería como había querido a Ron. Pero eso no evitaba que hubiera otras muchas formas de amar. Y si con Ron había sido todo intensidad, pasión y derroche a raudales, con Cormac era todo más tranquilo y discreto. Estaba cansada de que todas las personas que la conocían pusiera en duda su relación con Cormac. Ella lo quería, a veces incluso pensaba que lo amaba. Él se merecía todo lo que ella pudiera darle, se lo había ganado durante los últimos tres años.

Cuando terminó su relación con Ron, el mundo se le vino abajo. Pensó que nunca más podría volver a sonreír. Se había sentido tan traicionada, tan dolida… Pero Cormac había cogido toda su tristeza y la había envuelto de ternura y comprensión. En sus brazos se sentía cómoda y protegida.

Terminó de fregar el último plato y lo colocó en el armario de arriba. Podría haber usado un hechizo para que todo se limpiase solo, pero necesitaba esos minutos para pensar y calmarse. Cormac siempre había sido muy perceptivo y no quería que adivinase la tensión en sus gestos y en su mirada. El regusto amargo del queso aun le quemaba en la boca. Al fin y al cabo, la cena no había terminado como ella se había imaginado. No habían hecho partícipes a Harry y a Cormac de su pequeña conversación en la cocina.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo y se apoyó contra la encimera. De sus labios salió un suspiro cansado. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. No, quería echar a correr, salir a la calle, ir donde quiera que estuviera Ron y preguntarle por qué.

¿Por qué no se había conformado con lo que tenía?

¿Por qué había tenido que caer en los brazos de aquella…?

La humillación volvió a aflorar en su corazón y ya si que no pudo evitar las pequeñas lágrimas de rabia que acudieron a sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el gemido que ardía en su garganta. Y no se dio cuenta de que Cormac había entrado hasta que no se colaron en sus oídos los acordes de una canción que estaba sonando en el salón. El castaño era un diestro utilitario de los aparatos muggles y disfrutaba, en particular, de la colección de música de Hermione. A aquellas horas de la noche, la voz de Brenda Lee sonaba apaciguadoramente con su famoso _I want to be wanted_. Desde siempre, a Hermione le habían encantado las cantantes de los años cincuenta y sesenta, y tenía una amplia colección de cd's.

Los brazos de Cormac envolvieron la cintura de su prometida y enterró el rostro contra el cabello castaño. Aspiró el aroma dulzón de su perfume y esperó, como siempre hacía, a que ella diera el primer paso. Pero cuando aquello no sucedió y los segundos pasaron sin que ella se moviera o hubiera algún indicio de intención, Cormac deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione y le dio la vuelta suave y lentamente. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, avergonzada por aquellas lágrimas y por los sentimientos que las habían producido. Sentía que caminaba sobre una cuerda floja y que en cualquier momento podía caer. La fiabilidad de su corazón ya había quedado en entredicho una vez, y no quería cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía mirar a la cara a aquel hombre tan dulce y obviar que había estado pensando en el pelirrojo? Cada vez se sentía peor consigo misma. No quería engañar a nadie y que pensaran que se casaba con Cormac por las razones equivocadas. Tal y como no se cansaba de repetir, quería al castaño, lo quería mucho. Nunca habían discutido seriamente en los tres años que llevaban juntos. Los besos de Cormac eran sinceros, y los suyos también. Había crecido como persona a su lado, había aprendido a sobreponerse del pasado y encontrar la felicidad en pequeños momentos compartidos. Pero no había aprendido a olvidar, y eso era lo que la concomía y la revelaba como una mala persona.

Cormac estaba empezando a preocuparse. Aunque Hermione se había esforzado mucho por ocultarlo, había notado que al salir de la cocina, su prometida estaba más tensa que de costumbre. Algo debía de haber pasado con Ginny, pero si la castaña no se lo quería contar, él no insistiría. La quería más que a nadie, más que a si mismo. Pero Cormac no era tonto, y nunca había albergado esperanzas de que ella se olvidase por completo del pelirrojo. Lo sabía, lo sentía, lo leía en sus ojos. Pero aun así no le importaba. Hermione era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y se conformaba con el amor que ella pudiera darle.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? –dijo cuando ella se aferró al silencio y enterró su rostro en el antebrazo de él. Hermione habría deseado que en aquel momento no hubiera dicho nada.

- Si, si. No pasa nada. Estoy bien. –contestó sin mucha convicción.

El sonido de la música dulzona los envolvía del mismo modo que una nube cubría la tormenta.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? –Cormac llevó su mano derecha hasta la barbilla de ella y la levantó para que lo mirase. Y se quedó prendado de la belleza de aquellos ojos del color del ámbar cuando le da el sol y del brillo que las lágrimas proyectaban en sus pestañas. Quería besarla y no soltarla nunca jamás.

- Te quiero, Cormac. –dijo Hermione eludiendo su pregunta conscientemente.- Has sido muy bueno conmigo todo este tiempo, y no se si te lo he dicho las veces suficientes. No quiero que te quepa la menor duda de que te quiero…mucho. –volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuerpo de él.

- Vale. –Cormac vaciló en su respuesta.- Me alegro de que lo veas así. –besó el cabello castaño y la estrechó con más fuerza.- ¿Estás nerviosa por la boda?

- Si, un poquito. –aceptó ella. Era mejor aceptar aquello que pensar que tenía dudas. Que el fantasma de Él se había colado una vez más en su corazón. O quizás que nunca lo había abandonado.

- Es normal ¿no? –poco a poco, Cormac se fue meciendo al ritmo de la música, de manera muy lenta y muy sensual. Hermione casi no se daba cuenta del pequeño balanceo.

- Tú no estás nervioso. –le reprochó ella.

- Bueno, antes he mentido. –Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida.- Si, la verdad es que yo también estoy un poco nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó con dulzura.

- Porque todavía no puedo creerme que vayas a casarte conmigo. –dijo con una sonrisa de auténtico enamorado.

- Estoy aquí, Cormac. Soy real. –para reforzar sus palabras, Hermione cogió el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y le dio un beso lento en los labios.- Dentro de diez días vamos a casarnos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, acoplándose a la nueva canción que había comenzado a sonar en la cadena musical. El ritmo era el mismo, y la voz de Brenda también, preciosa, poderosa. Solo la letra era diferente…_If you really love me_.

- Y pensar que todo empezó porque quería fastidiar a…-Cormac reflexionó en voz alta sin contar con las consecuencias. Por eso se detuvo antes de decir el nombre de Él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban de Él, porque ella así se lo había pedido. Y Cormac no quería hacer más honda una herida que distaba mucho de haberse cerrado.

- …a Ron. –terminó Hermione por él. El nombre del pelirrojo abandonó sus labios como un susurro pronunciado en una noche sin luz.- Lo se. Pero éramos unos niños; no sabíamos lo que el amor era realmente. Lo que podía hacer y deshacer.

Cormac asintió en silencio.

- Y luego vino la guerra, tú desapareciste y, cuando todo terminó, eras la novia de Él. –sonrió con nostalgia. Estaba muy guapo cuando lo hacía.- Me puse muy celoso, tengo que reconocerlo. Porque ya entonces, yo había dejado de ser un capullo y me había enamorado de ti.

- Parece todo tan lejano ahora.

- Y tú solo tenías ojos para él.

- Ahora te estoy mirando a ti, Cormac.

- Lo sé. –dijo con convencimiento de causa. Acarició la mejilla de Hermione y la besó como siempre hacia, con mucho amor, mucha paciencia y mucha sabiduría.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Hermione llegó al piso después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el ministerio de magia. No tenía ganas de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie. Tan solo quería quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse en la cama. Y lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera Ron estaría para abrazarla mientras descansaba. El pelirrojo se hallaba fuera de Londres, aunque no le había dicho el motivo. Últimamente andaba muy misterioso, cosa que solo divertía a la castaña. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la calle, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró de sopetón con él al otro lado._

_- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? –gritó echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un beso. Era como si todo su cansancio hubiera desaparecido de un plumazo._

_- Las cosas han ido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. –comentó él con una sonrisa infantil. Era tan maravilloso poder estar entre sus brazos._

_- Pero…_

_Hermione no pudo seguir hablando, porque Ron le quitó el bolso y el archivador que llevaba en la mano y los dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Ella aprovechó, para al menos zafarse de los zapatos. Ron regresó con una cinta de seda negra y se la puso alrededor de los ojos. A continuación, la empujó levemente hacia delante y lo único que Hermione escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose. Las manos de Ron la guiaron por la cintura, andando por el rellano y subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban al último piso, a la azotea._

_- ¡Ron! ¿Dónde me llevas? –preguntó extendiendo las manos a tientas para evitar tropezarse. Pero los brazos de Ron eran fuertes y la agarraban sin titubear. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, como la noche de su primera cita oficial._

_- Shh, es una sorpresa._

_- No veo nada, me voy a caer._

_- No te caerás, yo te cojo._

_Y eso hizo, los últimos escalones la llevó en brazos. Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ron y pegó su cabeza contra la de él. La vida con Ron estaba llena de sorpresas y momentos especiales como ese. Hermione estaba locamente enamorada de él, vivía por él, respiraba el aire que emanaba de él. Y nunca se había sentido más feliz en la vida. Cuando estaba con Ron, todo lo que habían dejado atrás en el pasado cobraba sentido. Movió la cabeza al sentir el azote del viento. Habían salido a la azotea del edificio. Hermione sonrió al imaginarse esos ojos azules mirándola con el mismo amor que ella le profesaba. Ron la dejó sobre una silla de hierro, y Hermione agradeció no haberse desprendido también de la chaqueta._

_- ¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?_

_- No, aun no. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras trajinaba por los alrededores. Encendió la vela que había sobre la mesa, así como el aparato musical que le había prestado Harry. Se había dejado aconsejar por el moreno en cuanto a música muggle se refería. Él no tenía ni idea. Pero tenía que reconocer que la cantante que Harry había elegido cantaba fenomenal. Se llamaba Adele y la canción era una versión de_Baby It's you._Era una melodía cadenciosa, que hacía que sus pies se movieran con facilidad._

_- ¿Ron? –dijo Hermione enarcando una ceja. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa._

_Ron miró a su alrededor por última vez._

_Todo tenía que estar perfecto._

_Y lo estaba._

_Sobretodo ella._

_- Ya puedes mirar. –dijo él aguardando su reacción._

_Hermione se quitó la venda y quedó maravillada. No por la imagen que tenía delante, sino por el esfuerzo que se había tomado el pelirrojo para crearla. La insulsa azotea de paredes y suelo grises, se había convertido en un espléndido jardín con suelo de piedra y madera. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo pálido, perfecto para atraer la luz del sol. Y plantas. Había plantas y flores por doquier. Estaban todas sus favoritas: orquídeas, dalias, margaritas, rosas, lirios…Todas. Como en una explosión de color. Y justo en el centro, Ron había colocado una carpa con una mesa y sillas cómodas._

_A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_Desde hacia seis meses, cuando cogieron el piso, habían soñado con transformar la azotea._

_Eran los únicos inquilinos en la parte de arriba, así que los vecinos le habían cedido el uso de la misma._

_Hermione no sabía qué decir. Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Ron, con aquella sonrisa resuelta que hacía que ella se derritiera. Eran tan especiales todos los momentos que pasaba con él._

_- Ron…es precioso. –se llevó una mano al rostro para apartar las lágrimas._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Es tal y como lo imaginaba. –hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él se acercó antes y se besaron.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_

_- Bueno, se puede decir que ha sido todo con un toque magia. –se sentó en la silla de al lado, aquellas viejas sillas de hierro oxidado que estarían allí por última vez, y cogió las manos de ella con las suyas._

_A Hermione enseguida le entraron los remordimientos._

_- Pero Ron, todo esto habrá costado un dineral._

_- No ha sido tan caro como creía. –dijo él quitándole importancia.- Tengo una noticia, Hermione. Una gran noticia, la verdad._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Si. Voy a dejar mi trabajo como auror._

_- ¡¿Qué?! Pero Ron…-el pelirrojo le puso un dedo en los labios para que no le interrumpiera._

_- Los dos sabemos que no es una profesión para mí._

_- Pero era tu sueño._

_- No. Mi sueño era estar contigo, y hace tiempo que se hizo realidad._

_- Oh, Ron…_

_- He estado en Devon. Verás, hace un par de semanas me llegó una carta. Era de los Chuddley Cannon's, necesitaban un nuevo guardián. –apretó con más fuerza la mano de ella.- Y ya sabes que los Cannon's para mi… Bueno, el caso es que fui, hice la prueba y… ¡Me han dado el puesto! Soy jugador de los Chuddley Cannon's, Hermione._

_- ¡Wow, Ron! –la castaña abrió los brazos para abrazar a su novio. Estaba muy contenta por él.- Me alegro tanto por ti._

_Ninguno de los dos mencionó que los Chuddley Cannon's hacia más de cien años que no ganaba ningún título._

_- ¿Te parece bien? Porque si no, puedo desdecirme y…_

_- ¿Qué? Ron, yo solo quiero que hagas aquello que te haga feliz. –se levantó y se sentó en las rodillas de él.- Mi novio el jugador de Quidditch. Suena muy bien. –sonrió antes de besarlo._

_- Hay algo más que he comprado. –sacó una cajita del bolsillo del pantalón. Hermione enarcó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando largamente.- No es lo que piensas, aun no._

_Ya más tranquila, abrió la cajita y se encontró con un precioso anillo en forma de flor entrelazada. Era de oro blanco, simplemente precioso._

_- Ron…_

_- Serás mi talismán de la suerte. Así sabré que piensas en mí, aunque esté lejos de ti. –le dijo él con su cara de perpetuo enamorado._

_- Lo llevaré siempre, no me lo quitaré nunca. –se besaron con intensidad y pasión, embriagados por aquel momento de felicidad._

_- Te quiero, Hermione._

_- Yo también te quiero, Ron."_

Hermione se despertó atolondrada por los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo, escuchando el martilleo de su propio corazón contra su pecho. Había vuelto a soñar con Él. Con uno de los muchos recuerdos que aún guardaba en su interior. Pero lo peor era sentir que estaba traicionando a Cormac. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a su novio, acostado a su lado, con el rostro vuelto hacia ella. Aquel rostro que había contemplado tantas veces mientras dormía, mientras sonreía, mientras contaba un chiste del que solo él sabía el final. Tal vez Cormac no fuera su media naranja, su alma gemela. Pero si que era un buen compañero y amigo.

Cierto que no volvería a sentirse nunca como en aquel momento, como en el día de su sueño.

La felicidad que experimentó aquel día se había vuelto esquiva.

Todo había terminado con Él.

Y era inútil recordar otra cosa.

Porque con cada recuerdo feliz que la llevaba hasta Él, venía el recuerdo de su último día juntos. Y eso la alejaba inexorablemente, impidiendo que la herida en su corazón cicatrizase algún día.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en el colchón, no podía soportar seguir viendo la cara de Cormac. Escondió el rostro en la almohada casi al mismo tiempo que a través de la ventana se colaba la luz de un rayo. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, el mundo estaba a oscuras y la tormenta se sentía la reina. Una reina que podía hacer y deshacer con la fuerza de sus gotas de lluvia. Hermione respiró hondo y ahogó un sollozo.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si lo hubiera olvidado.

- Pero el problema es que **olvidé olvidarte**. –le susurró a su recuerdo.


	2. Destinados a encontrarnos

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis dejado un comentario. Siempre digo que son la comida de todo escritor y lo que nos hace seguir escribiendo cuando estamos faltos de moral.**

**Vicky, Moni, Adele: muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Guest: mi querida seguidora fantasma, gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras. Mi decisión ha sido meditada durante mucho tiempo, pero como tu dices, todos los cambios son para bien. Todas mis historias han nacido de un punto de inflexión en mi vida, y bueno me alegro de que de algún modo haya podido ayudarte en tus días malos o sacarte una sonrisa con mis escritos (aunque con lo dramática que soy seguro que ha sido complicado). **

**Espero poder volver a actualizar a final de mes, no antes, pues mi salud es un poco complicada últimamente.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 2: Destinados a encontrarnos.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había dormido bien, y el sentimiento de culpa cada vez era peor. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para encontrarse con el lado de Cormac vacío. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero sobre la almohada había una nota prendida a una figura en forma de estrella. Hermione cogió la nota y leyó con alivio que el castaño había ido al ministerio a terminar unos asuntos antes de tomarse las vacaciones que le pertocaban por la boda. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Cormac como si temiese que en algún momento la dejase y no volviese.

Cormac no era así.

No era como Él.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y paseó por el solitario apartamento. En aquellas primeras horas del día siempre echaba de menos el calor de su viejo gato. Pero Crookshanks había muerto hacía cuatro años y ella no había tenido valor de ir a buscar a un sustituto. Pensar en su fiel compañero la puso triste, era tanto el amor que le había dado. Había compartido tantas cosas con él, tantos sentimientos. Cuando arribó a la cocina no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por sonreír. Aunque nuevamente la asaltaron los remordimientos. Sobre la mesa había un desayuno completo, y en su jarrón preferido una sola flor.

Un lirio blanco.

Hermione cogió el jarrón y se lo llevó a la nariz para olfatear el perfume dulzón de la inocente flor que con tanto cariño había sido cortada y puesta allí. Aquel pequeño gesto, y muchos iguales a él, justificaban porqué quería a Cormac. Le había sido imposible no quererlo. Él, poco a poco, se había ido haciendo un hueco en su corazón. Tal vez no el más grande, pero aún así allí estaba. Y no decía mucho de ella dudar a la primera de cambio. Tenía que recordar lo que le había dicho a Ginny. Se merecía volver a ser feliz, o al menos a intentarlo.

No tenía mucha hambre, pero habría sido feo no tomarse el desayuno, así que se sentó a la mesa y disfrutó de él como si fuera el manjar de un dios del Olimpo. El café y las tostadas bajaron por su garganta con esfuerzo, esquivando el nudo que tenía desde la noche anterior. Pero cuando llegó al zumo y a la manzana, todo grado de culpabilidad había pasado a otro nivel. Iría al Callejón Diagón, compraría algunas cosas para la cena y unas bonitas flores. Quería rendirle homenaje al buen hombre que era Cormac. Decirle, sin necesidad de pronunciarlo, lo mucho que lo quería.

Sería como una forma de redimirse a si misma.

Se vistió sencilla y cómoda, pues después se pasaría por la iglesia muggle. Había quedado con su madre y con la responsable de las flores. No era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero entendía que sus padres querían que todo saliera perfecto. Se casarían según la tradición muggle, y luego, más adelante, harían una celebración mágica en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Cormac. Mientras se miraba al espejo no pudo evitar fijarse en las pequeñas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos. La tormenta se adivinaba en su mirada, y su cabello parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán. Se puso un poco de maquillaje y de brillo de labios y se hizo una coleta. No estaba todo lo bien que podría estar, pero con aquellos toques bastaría para contentar a su madre.

En el Callejón Diagón la actividad era frecuente ya bien pronto por la mañana. El sol se colaba por las puntiagudas estructuras y los peculiares edificios de tan famoso paseo. Era el mes de junio y los niños ya habían terminado el curso escolar. Por eso no era extraño verlos saliendo de las tiendas de Quidditch, de la heladería de Florean o de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley. Hermione pensó en estos últimos con cariño, pero no se atrevió a pasarse por allí. Había sido difícil prescindir de aquella familia, no sentirse ya como un miembro más. Pero Hermione había acabado acostumbrándose, como a todo.

Excepto a no pensar en Él.

Siempre rondando su mente a oscuras.

Como el ladrón de corazones que era.

Pasó junto a un grupo de chicas y chicos jóvenes, que se agolpaban contra el escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch más famosa del callejón. Eran tantos, que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver qué o a quién estaban mirando. Porque si así hubiera sido, de seguro que se habría dado media vuelta y habría huido de allí. En cambio, con el objetivo de subir un poco el ánimo de su semblante serio, se encaminó hacia la floristería de la bruja Sherry. La mujer la saludó con su sonrisa y su peculiar brillo en la mirada. Hermione revoloteó por la tienda, buscando un bonito y práctico ramo que colocar en la mesa de casa. No era fácil elegir. Si por ella fuera, se las llevaría todas. Pero finalmente, escogió un sencillo ramo que combinaba tulipanes enanos de diferentes colores.

Cuando salió de la tienda, se sorprendió al ver que el grupo de chicos había crecido y que algunos saltaban y gritaban en dirección al interior. Hermione enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Nunca había entendido esa clase de admiración por un jugador de Quidditch. Porque de seguro que allí dentro había alguno, ahora lo veía claro. Ella que siempre había huido de la fama y la gloria, del reconocimiento y el regocijo. Y podría haberse aprovechado. No en vano, formaba parte del trío que había derrotado a Voldemort. Pero Hermione solo se sentía a gusto sentada detrás de su escritorio del departamento de leyes mágicas, enterrada bajo un montón de libros. Disfrutaba de las tardes en las que podía sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y repasaba los libros uno a uno.

Absolutamente lo contrario a…a Él.

En los últimos años, Ron Weasley se había convertido en un auténtico ídolo de masas. Era el jugador estrella de los Chuddley Cannon's, y el capitán de la selección inglesa de Quidditch. Gracias a él, su equipo había ganado su primera liga en cien años. Pero cuando Hermione pensaba en lo que había significado el Quidditch en la vida de Ron, y en la suya propia, un dolor opresivo se adueñaba de su corazón. Porque si no hubiera sido por la fama, si Ron no hubiera sucumbido tan deprisa a la popularidad, ellos todavía seguirían juntos. Pero eso ahora formaba parte del pasado, como él. Por más que su corazón insistiera en que no lo había olvidado y se negara a hacerle un hueco más grande a Cormac, que se lo merecía más que Él.

Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su paseo.

Lo último que le faltaba era soñar con Él estando despierta.

- ¿Hermione? –dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

Se detuvo en seco y abrió mucho los ojos. El corazón latió desaforadamente y la mano con la que sostenía el ramo empezó a temblar. Hermione se odió por reaccionar así, por no mostrarse más dura y altiva, por no encararlo con frialdad. En cambio, allí estaba. Paralizada con tan solo sentir su nombre salir de sus labios. No se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, sino que contó hasta diez en su cabeza y respiró hondo después. La última vez que se habían visto fue en la boda de Harry y Ginny, hacía ya dos años.

¿Cómo podía seguir provocando en ella tal maraña de sentimientos?

- ¿Hermione? –repitió él al ver que ella no daba muestras de haberlo escuchado.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos azules que poblaban todos sus sueños. Tenía que reconocer que estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba. No supo cuando se había dejado crecer tanto el cabello pelirrojo, pero le quedaba bien, sexy, masculino. Al igual que los músculos que se adivinaban bajo la camiseta negra de manga corta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

Completamente loca.

- Hola, Ron. –dijo con más calma de la que sentía. Y lo peor de todo era que quien debía de sentirse así de devastado nada más verla, era el pelirrojo. Porque había sido él quién había puesto fin a su relación con su falta de respeto hacia ella.

- Que sorpresa verte por aquí. –Ron se apartó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones tejanos. A lo lejos, aun se sentía el griterío de los chavales, que esperaban que su ídolo volviera.

- Lo mismo digo. Ginny me dijo ayer que estabas en Rusia.

- Lo estaba, pero esta mañana tenía que atender un asuntillo aquí, en la tienda de Quidditch de Seamus y Dean. –hizo su sonrisa más extensible. Su irresistible sonrisa, pensó Hermione.- Es increíble lo bien que les va, ¿verdad?

- Si.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados. Hermione sonrojándose cada vez más y Ron mirándola todo lo fijamente que podía. Parecía que quería memorizar su rostro una vez más. Del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos. Pero ya no estaban juntos, se recordó la castaña. Se pasó una mano por las mejillas coloradas y deseó hallarse muy lejos de allí. Las sacudidas que inundaban su corazón solo eran posibles con la presencia de él a su lado. Era como si su corazón solo se acordase de latir cuando Ron la miraba.

Aquellos ojos…

Aquel azul cielo que le había parecido el lugar más maravilloso del mundo para perderse.

"¡Hermione, despierta!", se dijo a si misma.

- Bue…

- Tengo entendido que ya falta poco para la boda. –la interrumpió Ron, desconcertándola una vez más.

¿Por qué sacaba ahora el tema de la boda?

¿Por qué provocaba que se sintiera todavía más culpable?

- Si, apenas diez días. –bajó la mirada al suelo, como una cobarde.

- Cormac es un hombre muy afortunado.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de nuevo. Y de nuevo atravesó sus ojos, buscó las respuestas de las preguntas no formuladas. Pero tan solo encontró un cielo tranquilo, sin viento, un mar en calma, sin oleajes. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir la sangre correr por el interior de su boca.

Tenía que poner fin a aquella conversación.

Ya.

- Ron…

- Tranquila. –sacó una mano del bolsillo y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.- Ahora somos amigos ¿no? Como antes.

Hermione suspiró con resignación.

Él era más fuerte que ella.

- ¿Vendrás a la boda?

- Claro. No me la perdería por nada del mundo. –dijo el pelirrojo exhibiendo de nuevo su sonrisa.

Hermione se cambió el ramo de mano.

- Ginny me contó que los Cannon's tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar la liga de nuevo. Felicidades.

- Gracias. Aunque parte de nuestro triunfo te lo debemos a ti. –sin quitarle los ojos de los suyos, señaló el anillo que ella siempre llevaba.- No te lo has quitado.

- Tengo que irme.

- Saluda a Cormac de mi parte. –se llevó una mano a la frente, como solían hacer los militares muggles para saludar. Parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, todo lo contrario que la castaña.- Nos vemos en la boda.

- Adiós, Ron.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con presteza y se alejó de él con el corazón martilleándole en la garganta. Ron la observó hasta que la perdió de vista tras una esquina.

- Todavía piensa en mí. –murmuró y sonrió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una vez hubo abandonado el Callejón Diagón, Hermione se sentó en el banco de madera de un parque cercano. Necesitaba serenarse antes de reunirse con su madre en la iglesia. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo había sido un desastre. Su encuentro con Ron le había proporcionado más disgustos que otra cosa. Ella, que nunca había sido de lágrima fácil, ahora sentía como se le humedecían los ojos. Aunque peor aun era el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Aquella conocida opresión que experimentó cuando descubrió la verdad. La única diferencia era que ahora no tenía ninguna razón para sentirla. Habían pasado cinco años, pero de alguna forma, a ella seguía afectándole más de la cuenta.

En tres años, Cormac no había conseguido provocarle tantos y tan diferentes sentimientos como Ron en tres minutos. Aquello tenía que significar algo, pero Hermione no estaba por la labor. Ya una vez su vida se había visto reducida a cenizas y pensó que no volvería a ver brillar la luz del sol. Pero había salido de allí. Había sobrevivido a la ruptura con Ron. Con más o menos secuelas, pero al fin y al cabo, eran inevitables. Se sentía como una idiota, como una gruppie más del amplísimo mundo de Ronald Weasley. Probablemente ya nadie recordaba que ella había sido su primer amor. Y el más especial también.

Abrió los ojos y vio como en el lago de enfrente una pareja navegaba en una barcaza. Una niña daba miguitas de pan a los patos bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela. Un grupo de chicas adolescentes pasaban por su lado comentando las últimas noticias de su instituto. Un hombre joven empujaba un carrito. Dos hombres corrían para mantenerse en forma. Todo el mundo seguía con su vida, ajenos al terremoto que se había producido en su corazón. Hermione se levantó de golpe. Tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, no podía seguir engañándose por más tiempo. En cierto modo, y con ironía, pensó que Ron había ganado.

Una vez más.

Una vez más había sido ella la herida.

Una vez más lloraría por él.

Una vez más…lo había perdido.

Con aquella nueva brecha anidada en su corazón, Hermione se levantó del banco y echó a andar hacia la iglesia muggle. El sol robó destellos luminosos de sus ojos mientras cruzaba la calle, dejando atrás el parque. Nunca tendría que haberle entregado su corazón a una persona como Ron. Pero ni ella misma había podido evitar caer en sus redes cuando apenas tenía trece años. Siempre había tenido muy claros sus sentimientos para con Harry; ambos sentían un cariño y un amor fraternal que se ponía de manifiesto en cada momento pasado juntos. En cambio, Ron siempre había sido el único chico capaz de hacerle llorar y sonreír, de ponerla nerviosa y hacerle sentir segura, de no darse cuenta de que era una chica hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sonrió ante este último pensamiento; era inevitable.

Durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando ella ya moría de amor por él, Ron no le había pedido ir al baile de navidad. Hermione estuvo aguardando hasta el último momento, hizo esperar a Víktor Krum, siempre con la esperanza de que él la viera. Pero no la vio hasta que entró al Gran Comedor del brazo de su ídolo.

Ron era infantil, malhumorado, testarudo, despistado…

…un ser imperfecto que para ella había sido perfecto.

Hasta que lo estropeó.

Hermione volvió a sentir el escozor de la herida que no terminaba de cerrarse. Por más que renegara de él delante de todos los demás, incluso para ella misma, no podía librarse de él. Porque Ron estaba dentro de ella, en sus sueños, en su forma de ser, en su corazón. Se llevó la mano libre hacia la boca ahogando un sollozo de impotencia. La imagen de Cormac acudió a su cabeza. Tal vez, lo mejor sería anular la boda y marcharse lejos. Esconderse donde el recuerdo de Ron no pudiera encontrarla. Pero aquel gesto requería valor, y Hermione se tenía por una cobarde, que había terminado por dar más importancia a la seguridad que a la felicidad.

Porque una vez se había sentido segura y feliz.

Porque una vez Él le había hecho sentir que era la única, la más bella, la más querida.

Porque una vez sintió que podía tocar el cielo.

Porque una vez había bajado del cielo para caer en los brazos del infierno.

Porque una vez Él la había herido.

Con la cabeza bulléndole en demasía, Hermione llegó hasta la iglesia. Se sentía cansada, como si un coche le hubiera pasado por encima. Se detuvo antes de entrar y elevó la cabeza para mirar la gran estructura de estilo gótico. Era un edificio inmenso, cargado de historia. Había sido testigo de momentos buenos y malos de la humanidad. Y a su lado, Hermione se sentía tan pequeña, tan poca cosa… Respiró hondo, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No quería darle más motivos a su madre para que los planteara en voz alta. Pero lo cierto era que Amelia Granger no era tonta. Había nacido con un sexto sentido para evaluar el grado de sinceridad de las personas. Y cuando se trataba de su hija, ese grado se multiplicaba por tres. El problema era que, tal vez, Hermione aun no estaba preparada para aceptar la verdad.

Hermione agradeció el fresco ambiente que se respiraba dentro de la iglesia, en contraste con el calor del exterior. Sus ojos se acostumbraron con facilidad a la iluminación en claroscuro. Tragó saliva y caminó por uno de los laterales. Como edificio de interés cultural y espiritual, había varios grupos de turistas y algunos autóctonos rezando. Su madre se encontraba en uno de los bancos de la tercera fila. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de leer y sobre sus piernas descansaba una libreta en la que iba apuntando ideas continuamente. Arrastrando un poco los pies, Hermione se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

El ramo de flores descansaba en su regazo.

De repente, aquello de prepararle una cena a Cormac, ya no le pareció tan buena idea.

Sentía que sería como engañarle.

- Hola, mamá. –se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Siento llegar tarde.

- Tranquila, cariño. –dijo la señora Granger terminando de apuntar una cosa.- La florista no ha llegado todavía.

- Ah.

Habían quedado precisamente para decidir la decoración floral de la iglesia.

- Que flores más bonitas. –observó la señora Granger.- ¿Has estado de compras?

- Si, me he pasado por el Callejón Diagón.

- Que bueno. –se levantó y añadió.- Pues mientras Alexandra viene, vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí. –cogió a su hija del brazo y la hizo salir al lateral.

- Mamá, es una iglesia. –se quejó Hermione.

- Cariño, solo vamos a estudiar donde colocaremos las flores.

- No quiero nada recargado, mamá. –se paró en seco para mirar a su madre y que esta captara su tono.- Simplicidad.

- Ya lo se, hija. Te conozco. –dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa.

- Y yo te conozco a ti.

- Bueno, tal vez podamos poner algo un poquito más recargado en el altar. –pasaron por el citado lugar y la señora Granger apuntó unas palabras en su libreta.- Así contentas las dos.

- Mamá…-replicó Hermione con voz cansina.

Dieron una vuelta entera a la iglesia, con la castaña en silencio. Hermione dejó que su madre llenase el vacío de sus respuestas con sus propuestas entusiastas. El encuentro con Ron la había dejado hecha polvo y lo único que quería era tumbarse en su cama. Cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de que lo había visto. Pero la costumbre pudo mucho más que el deseo y después de sentir la mirada inquisidora de su madre, aunque fuera de reojo, Hermione se detuvo y se sentó en un banco, casi protegido por la oscuridad. Dejó el ramo a un lado y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se derrumbaba. La señora Granger, con mucha paciencia y resignación, porque se temía un momento como ese, se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Esperó a que su niña estuviera lista.

- Mamá, he visto a Ron. –dijo la castaña finalmente. Su voz sonó como un susurro desgarrador y lastimero. La señora Granger le frotó la espalda con cariño.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora, hace unos minutos. En el Callejón Diagón.

- Entiendo. ¿Y cómo están las cosas?

- Dijo que Cormac era un hombre con suerte. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Pues si, porque tiene razón.

- Piensa que ahora somos amigos. –Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar al frente.

- ¿Y lo sois? ¿Puedes verlo solo como amigo?

- No tengo respuesta para eso. –dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro.- Soy una persona horrible, mamá.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?

- Porque todavía no lo he olvidado, y no sé cómo hacerlo. –se detuvo y respiró hondo.- Ginny tiene razón. Si hasta llevo su anillo todavía. –añadió con amargura.- No he sido capaz de quitármelo esta mañana a pesar de…

- Es un anillo muy bonito.

- Significa mucho más, mamá. Anoche soñé con Él, con Ron. Conforme más cerca está el día de la boda, más pienso en él. Y aunque son recuerdos felices, siempre terminan con la amargura de nuestra separación. –se volteó para quedar frente a la señora Granger, que sufría por verla en aquel estado de agitación.- Me rompió el corazón, mamá. Y no estoy segura de que se haya recompuesto todavía.

- Hermione, cariño, yo no puedo decirte qué debes hacer. Pero si todo esto provoca que tengas dudas con respecto a lo que sientes por Cormac…

- No tengo dudas, mamá. Quiero a Cormac, lo quiero muchísimo.

- ¿Entonces?

- El problema es que no lo quiero como lo quería a Él. No lo quiero del modo en que una mujer debe de querer a su futuro marido. –contestó con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla izquierda.

- Hermione…-la señora Granger acarició la mejilla de su hija-…no tienes por qué hacer esto. Lo sabes ¿no?

- No sé, mamá, no sé. Estoy hecha un lío.

- Entonces quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que decidas hacer, sea lo que sea. Si decides anular la boda, nosotros estaremos a tu lado; si decides seguir hacia delante, nosotros estaremos a tu lado. Si piensas que Cormac se merece tu corazón, adelante, dáselo. Pero si tu corazón ya pertenece a otra persona, se sincera contigo misma primero. –le dio un beso en la nariz, como hacia cuando era pequeña.- Es lo único que te puedo decir.

- Gracias, mamá. –Hermione se refugió en los brazos de su madre y en el perfume que conocía tan bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny Potter no estaba contenta consigo misma.

Sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, analizaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La cena en casa de Cormac y Hermione había terminado peor de lo que esperaba. Porque sabía que a la castaña no le haría gracia que sacara a relucir el tema de Ron. Pero no imaginaba que el dolor que aun sentía fuera tan grande. Los grandes ojos ambarinos de Hermione no mentían. El capullo de su hermano había cometido el peor error de su vida, y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Así se lo había dicho Harry en más de una ocasión, y se lo había repetido la noche anterior en el coche mientras regresaban a casa.

Harry siempre había intentado mantenerse al margen, al contrario que ella. Su marido estaba en medio, ambos eran sus mejores amigos. Aunque por lo general, en aquel tema en concreto, se mostraba más afín hacia Hermione. Y no era de extrañar. Lo que Ron había hecho era horrible. Ginny recordó que durante semanas, después de la ruptura con Hermione, muchos de sus hermanos se negaron a hablar con Ron. No eran capaces de entender que había sucedido en la cabeza de su hermano para cometer semejante acto de humillación contra la mujer a la que amaba.

Pero ya habían pasado cinco años…

…y Hermione aun sufría por su traición.

Ginny deseó tener delante a su hermano y poder darle un bofetón. Sin duda, eso le haría sentir mejor. En cambio, como estaba sola, lo que hizo fue coger el teléfono y marcar el número de su amiga. La pelirroja se había acostumbrado rápidamente al estilo de vida muggle, cosa que complacía sobremanera a su padre. El señor Weasley seguía con su extraña fascinación y no dudaba en avasallar a preguntas a su hija. Sonrió al pensar en su padre y en forma de vivir la vida sencilla y calmada. Se mordió el carrillo interior de la boca, ¿y si Hermione no quería hablar con ella? Entonces jamás perdonaría a su hermano.

- ¿Ginny? –la voz de este atravesó el salón y se coló en la cocina.

Ron acababa de llegar a través de la red flu.

Y Ginny pensó que lo mejor sería colgar y llamar a Hermione en otro momento.

- ¿Si? –la voz de Hermione contestó al otro lado del auricular.

Demasiado tarde para dar un paso hacia atrás.

- Hermione, soy Ginny. –dijo suspirando con resignación. Su hermano entró a la cocina, fue hasta la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza.

- Ah, hola, Ginny. –por suerte, la voz de Hermione no sonaba disgustada, tan solo cansada.

- Escucha, Herm, yo…quería disculparme por lo de ayer. No estuve bien al decirte todas aquellas cosas, y ahora sé que tendría que haber hecho caso a Harry. –miró de reojo al pelirrojo que acababa de atragantarse a medio trago. Ron dejó la lata sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó a su lado con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos azules.

- Tranquila, Gin, no pasa nada. Creo que al final las dos estábamos demasiado exaltadas.

- Ya, bueno. Pero aun así…

- Se que no es fácil para ti verme con Cormac. La mayoría de la gente ha tenido que acostumbrarse, incluida yo misma.

- Lo sé. –le dio un manotazo a su hermano que no paraba de hacerle muecas.- Quiero que sepas que no volverá a ocurrir, Hermione. Tendré que acostumbrarme a pensar en ti como en la mujer de Cormac. Eso es todo.

- Preferiría que pensaras en mí como una de tus mejores amigas.

- Ya, pero es que mi mejor amiga era mi cuñada, así que tengo que hacer también esa transición. –respiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la frente.- ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?

- Bien, aunque estoy agotada. Hoy fui con mi madre a la iglesia muggle para decidir donde irán las flores el día de la ceremonia. Y ya sabes como es mi madre: más es mucho mejor que menos. Lo contrario que yo, vaya. Pero creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo intermedio.

- Da gracias de que tu madre no sea Molly Weasley. Me llevó por el camino de la amargura durante toda la organización de mi boda.

- Piensa que fue una boda preciosa.

- Lo fue. –enrolló el cable del teléfono en el dedo índice de su mano.- Hermione…solo por asegurarme. Las cosas con Cormac andan bien ¿no? Me refiero a que no tuviste problemas anoche por mi culpa.

- No, tranquila, Ginny. Todo va bien entre nosotros dos. No te preocupes más.

- Bien, gracias. Te veo mañana en la fiesta en casa de tus padres.

- Hasta mañana, Gin.

Cuando la pelirroja colgó, sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Pero fue mirar a su hermano a los ojos y verse inmersa de nuevo en una neblina. Desde que fue contratado por los Chuddley Cannon's, Ron había cambiado. Toda la familia había estado avisándole durante meses, pero el pelirrojo no fue consciente hasta demasiado tarde.

- Ya lo has oído. No cambiará de opinión con respecto a la boda. Todo sigue hacia delante. –informó a su hermano con un suspiro.

- Eso ya lo veremos. –Ron se levantó de la silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo.

- Ron…-Ginny también se levantó y lo enfrentó.- Eres mi hermano y sabes que te quiero. Y sabes que nada me gustaría más que Hermione volviera a ser mi cuñada. Pero cometiste un error muy difícil de olvidar y ella ya lo ha pagado suficiente.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? No hago otra cosa que pensar en ella desde hace cinco años. –con el puño cerrado dio un golpe contra el mármol.- Lo que hice no tiene excusa, no hace falta que nadie me lo diga.

- Creo que deberías de darte por vencido, por el bien de los dos. –se acercó ligeramente a él y le pasó la mano por el brazo.- Cormac es un buen tío, y la quiere de verdad.

- ¿Pero ella le quiere a él?

- Si. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, pero no como te quería a ti.

- Entonces no puedo permitir que se case con él. –dijo Ron con determinación en su voz.

- Ron…

- No, Ginny. Míralo de esta forma durante un segundo: si Harry se fuera a casar con Cho, y tú supieras que él aun te quiere y tú le quisieras a él también, ¿te quedarías de brazos cruzados? ¿Dejarías que Harry cometiera el peor error de su vida?

- Eso no es justo, Ron. –Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente.- No quiero decir cosas que puedan hacerte daño. Pero fuiste tú el que tuvo una aventura con otra mujer estando con Hermione.

El dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Ron.

- Eso es algo que llevaré siempre en mi conciencia. Pero una cosa te voy a decir, Ginny: no he dejado de querer a Hermione ni un solo día en estos cinco años. Es la persona más importante de mi vida. Cometí un error imperdonable, cierto. Pero ella aun no está casada y sabes tan bien como yo que si se casa con Cormac será otro error. –respiró hondo y miró a su hermana a los ojos.- Estamos **destinados a encontrarnos.**


	3. Después de todo

**Capítulo 3: Después de todo.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Cormac daban una fiesta junto a sus mejores amigos. Tan solo quedaban diez días para la boda y querían salirse un poco de la rutina y los nervios que provocaba aquella circunstancia. Como reunir a magos y brujas siempre era algo extraño, decidieron trasladarse a la casa de campo de los padres de Hermione. Era una finca grande y a su alrededor había un prado inmenso y un bosque poblado en la parte de atrás. A la castaña le encantaba ir allí, porque sentía que podía ser ella misma.

Justo lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos.

Estaba sola, paseando por el jardín, con el viento azotando sus cabellos y elevando el bajo de su vestido. Le gustaba aquella sensación de paz interior y el saberse rodeada solo por la naturaleza. La noche anterior había sido difícil para ella, tanto que se había visto obligada a preparar una poción para dormir sin soñar. Los sentimientos que había provocado su encuentro con Ron en el Callejón Diagón, aun revoloteaban por su estómago como caprichosas mariposas. Además, continuaba pensando que como persona dejaba mucho que desear y que Cormac no se merecía nada de aquello.

Merlín sabía que había luchado contra Él, contra lo que sentía por Él.

Pero su amor había sido más fuerte.

Ron era el motor de su corazón.

Ahora que lo sabía, podía decirlo bien alto en su cabeza.

Pero el amor nunca fue suficiente para mantener a flote una relación. Ron no le podría dar nunca lo que Cormac le ofrecía con los brazos abiertos, sin resentimientos, sin condiciones. Y era en eso en lo que se tenía que concentrar. Tampoco es que fuera a vivir una vida sin amor. Si Ron no existiera, Cormac y ella serían la pareja perfecta. Pero el pelirrojo existía y era el dueño de su corazón. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y con la mano izquierda se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Ron.

En diez días se casaba con Cormac.

Su corazón debería de pertenecerle a él.

Pero Hermione no había encontrado aun el libro que le dijera como dirigir su corazón.

Seguiría buscando.

- Hermione, tu madre quiere saber si habrá suficiente bebida para todos. –Cormac se acercaba cruzando el jardín con sus andares elegantes y una sonrisa complaciente iluminando su rostro.- Ya le he dicho que si, pero ha insistido en darme las llaves de la bodega.

- Probablemente piensa que somos unos borrachos sin medida. –contestó ella con un suspiro de resignación. Se llevó las manos a los brazos.- De todas formas, lo que seguro que correrá son las cervezas de mantequilla y los whiskie's de fuego. Mi padre estará encantado de saber que su bodega está a salvo.

- Ha quedado todo muy bonito ¿no? –observó Cormac mirando a su alrededor.

- Si. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo. –Hermione se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando hacia el prado cubierto por pequeños helechos y flores silvestres. Paulatinamente, el cielo se estaba tiñendo con los colores del atardecer.

Cormac se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –su voz sonó apenas un susurro, pero cargado de preocupación.

- Nada, solo contemplaba el paisaje. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Siempre me embarga una sensación de paz cuando estoy aquí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía que lo había olvidado. –se recargó ligeramente en el hombro del castaño.

- Estás muy guapa esta noche.

- Aun no es de noche.

- Bueno, esta tarde-noche. –rió Cormac y le dio la vuelta para tener su rostro frente al suyo. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de besarla. Hermione correspondió al beso y subió sus manos por el pecho del castaño.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse siempre así cuando estaba con él?

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Porque te quiero.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Te has vuelto muy bailón ¿no? –Hermione se separó de él para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada y la sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- No. Es que me gusta sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío. –confesó Cormac guiñándole un ojo y dándole un nuevo beso.

- Eso es hacer trampa. Además, no hay música.

Nada más decirlo, el prado se llenó de una melodía dulzona.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Magia. –dijo Cormac cogiéndole la mano y llevándola hasta el centro, donde habían dejado un espacio precisamente para bailar.

- ¿O.V. Wright?

- Se que te gusta mucho.

- Cierto. –se movieron al ritmo de la música.- Y esta canción es de mis favoritas.

- Lo sé. ¿Cómo se llama?

- _Everybody knows_.

- Ah, si, ya me acuerdo. –después de uno de sus giros, la atrajo hacia él y la besó antes de soltarla de nuevo.

Y en aquellos momentos, Hermione se convenció de que no estaba cometiendo ningún error. Nunca encontraría a nadie como Cormac, que se preocupaba de que hasta la música fuera la que a ella le gustaba. Ese Cormac al que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando la miraba. Hermione quería que él fuera feliz, y no podía haber nada malo en aquello.

¿No?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione procuró no separarse de Cormac durante las dos horas siguientes. Los invitados que iban llegando podían comentar lo bien que se veían juntos, incluso que se les notaba un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Y es que la castaña había aplacado los latidos de su corazón, volviendo a encerrar bajo llave lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. Era lo mejor para todos, pero sobretodo para ella. Porque pensar en Ron siempre le llevaba a sufrir y a recordar su infidelidad y como le había hecho sentir. Había sido Cormac quien había estado a su lado para recoger los pedazos y recomponerlos con mimo y paciencia. Y Hermione lo quería, era algo que siempre había tenido muy claro. Pero aquella noche, viéndolo sonreír a cada instante y buscarla con la mirada, preocupándose por ella, acabó de convencerse del todo.

Cogidos de la mano daban vueltas alrededor del jardín saludando a los invitados. A algunos hacía tiempo que no los veían, otros eran viejos amigos. Se habían mezclado en pequeños grupos; compañeros de Hogwarts, compañeros del ministerio, amigos de Hermione y los amigos de Cormac. Entre todos no componían un grupo muy numeroso, pero si ruidoso. Y la castaña se felicitó mentalmente por todos los hechizos que había lanzado alrededor. Saludó con la mano a Neville, que había llegado de la mano de su novia Hannah. También le sonrió a Dean que charlaba con su inseparable camarada Seamus. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Aunque si una visión le hizo especial ilusión, fue ver a Lupin y Tonks. El antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un orgulloso padre de familia. Él y Tonks tenían dos hijos y venía otro en camino.

- ¿Qué hay, parejita? –dijo la auror sosteniendo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.- ¿Nerviosos por la boda?

- Un poco. –confesó Cormac pasando un brazo por la cintura de su prometida.

- Estás especialmente bonita esta noche, Hermione. –observó Lupin con una sonrisa fraternal.

- Gracias, profesor.

- Que bonito es el amor. –dijo Tonks dramáticamente.- Eso ha sonado muy antinatural viniendo de mi. –añadió riendo.

- ¿Con quién habéis dejado a Teddy y Leah? –preguntó Hermione provocando la ilusión en el rostro de Lupin.

- Se han quedado con su abuela.

- Están muy emocionados con eso de ir a una boda y ponerse ropa bonita.

- Los dos son un encanto. –Hermione miró en derredor buscando a alguien.- ¿Habéis visto a Harry y Ginny? Es extraño que no hayan llegado aun. Son muy puntuales siempre.

- No, no los hemos visto. –respondió cortésmente Lupin.

- Pero mira, ahí llega Ron. –intervino Tonks, ajena a la tensión que provocaron sus palabras.- Pregúntale, seguro que sabe algo.

- Vamos, Dora. He visto a alguien a quien quiero saludar. Hasta luego, chicos.

Pero ni Cormac ni Hermione respondieron a sus palabras. Aun estaban demasiado sobrecogidos por la visión del pelirrojo. Ron acababa de llegar del brazo de una chica, una autentica belleza recién salida de la escuela. Hermione compuso una mueca disconforme y movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. No iba a permitir que todo el trabajo que había hecho durante el día, Él se lo arruinara con tan solo una mirada. Se apretó más contra Cormac, atrayendo su atención. El castaño bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Había confusión en su semblante.

- No sabía que vendría.

- ¿Entonces no lo has invitado tú? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No. Creía que lo habías invitado tú. –le pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y ella le dio un beso en la palma cuando al retirarla pasó por sus labios.

- No, no lo hice. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto con Ron.

- Bueno, tampoco tiene porqué afectarnos a nosotros ¿no? Ya que está aquí, que se divierta. ¿Sabes quién es su acompañante?

- No. –Hermione respiró hondo, cansada de responder preguntas que tenían que ver con Ron. Aun se encontraba molesta por su visión de ídolo de masas, de hombre triunfador, con la belleza del momento colgada del brazo. Sabía que no tendría porqué afectarle, pero lo hacía. Así que solo le quedaba perderlo de vista e intentar no pensar en él.- Sigo preocupada por Harry y Ginny. No es normal en ellos.

- Seguro que están bien. –Cormac le dio un beso rápido en los labios.- Son recién casados, como quien dice. –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.- Vamos, relájate.

- Lo siento. –Hermione se recostó contra el cuerpo de Cormac, que la envolvió con sus brazos y evitó que el viento alborotara aun más sus cabellos.- Es que…quiero que esta noche sea perfecta. Que no falte ninguno de nuestros amigos.

- Será perfecta, ya lo verás. –el castaño miró por encima del hombro de su novia y ensanchó su sonrisa.- Mira, ahí vienen los dos. Y muy contentos, a juzgar por sus rostros. Ves, yo tenía razón.

- Cormac. –rió Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Harry y Ginny se encontrasen a escasos metros de ellos dos.- Por fin, ya creía que no vendríais.

- ¿Y perdernos una fiesta tan maravillosa? –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Siento el retraso. Es que…hemos recibido una noticia de última hora y…

- ¿Una noticia? –Hermione se giró hacia donde la pelirroja estaba saludando a Cormac.- ¿Qué…? ¡Estás embarazada! –gritó señalando a su amiga con el dedo.

- ¡Siii! –confirmó Ginny dando pequeños saltitos. Las dos amigas se abrazaron y vertieron alguna que otra lagrimita de felicidad.- Ya se que esta es vuestra noche, pero…no podía callármelo.

- Enhorabuena, Harry. –Cormac estrechó la mano del moreno.

- Gracias. –respondió satisfecho el futuro papá.

- Oh, Harry, vas a ser papá. –exclamó emocionada Hermione y abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amigo, al que consideraba como un hermano.- No me lo puedo creer. Estoy tan contenta por vosotros.

- Gracias, Herm. –le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla. Mientras, Cormac se alejó para solucionar un problema con el suministro de bebida y Ginny entró en la casa para dejar el bolso y la chaqueta.- Estás muy guapa esta noche.

- Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, así que supongo que será verdad. –lo abrazó de nuevo.- Oh, Harry…un bebé.

- Lo sé, yo aun no me lo creo. –se le notaba nervioso, pero complacido por la noticia.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Espero que me reserves un baile.

- Todos los que quieras.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que Harry, que conocía muy bien a la castaña, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se la llevó hasta un banco de piedra algo alejado de la zona donde estaban los demás invitados. Harry siempre había intentado mantenerse al margen en lo concerniente a la vida amorosa de sus mejores amigos. Por supuesto, él tenía su propia opinión sobre lo ocurrido. Pero jamás la había dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera a Ginny. Saber que Hermione se iba a casar con Cormac había sido difícil de digerir para él, pero lo comprendía perfectamente. Después de Ginny, Hermione era la mujer más importante de su vida, la única que nunca le había fallado, en ningún momento.

Cuando se sentaron en el banco, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

- Ya queda muy poco para la boda. –observó este.

- Si. –suspiró ella.

- Herm, ya sabes que yo…-cogió una de las manos de ella entre la suya.- Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes, si te sientes bien. Eso es lo más importante para mí.

- No se, Harry. Son muchas emociones diferentes. –Hermione suspiró de nuevo y levantó la cabeza para mirar los ojos verdes del moreno.- Nerviosa, confundida, insegura, segura, deseando que llegue el día de la boda, deseando que ese día no llegue nunca…

- Es normal sentir todo eso en algún momento del proceso. –la tranquilizó él, como siempre.

- Me siento como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Y a veces tengo ganas de salir de casa y marcharme lejos y gritar y gritar y gritar hasta quedarme afónica.

- Hermione, ¿tú estás segura de querer casarte con Cormac? –era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba y Harry sintió como sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

- Si, Harry. Aunque a veces no lo parezca, aunque hasta yo misma tenga dudas, pero…es lo correcto, y es lo que quiero. –respiró hondo.- Cormac se ha portado muy bien conmigo todo este tiempo y yo se que me quiere.

- Pero…-Harry se debatía entre lo que le decía su corazón que hiciera y lo que su cabeza le ordenaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidirse, una imagen pasó por sus ojos.- ¿Ron? ¿Qué hace Ron aquí? –no es que no se alegrara de ver a su cuñado, sino que sentía que su presencia allí no procedía.- No sabía que estaba invitado.

- Y no lo está. –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros con estudiada indiferencia.- Apareció por aquí unos minutos antes que vosotros.

- No tendría que haberlo hecho. –opinó el moreno en voz alta.

Hermione no respondió y siguió mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió como un nudo se aposentaba en su garganta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una hora después, los diálogos fueron sustituidos por la música y las risas. Los invitados se lo estaban pasando en grande. Lo cual contrastaba con el modo en el que se sentía Hermione por dentro. Desde que lo divisara entrando por la puerta, no había podido dejar de pensar en Él. Y era una tontería que tan siquiera lo intentara. Mirase a donde mirase, Él siempre se las ingeniaba para colarse en su plano de visión. Hermione estaba enfadada consigo misma por caer de nuevo en su embrujo. Actuaba lo mejor que podía delante de los demás, sobretodo delante de Cormac. Era preciso que su prometido no se diera cuenta de la situación. Pero para las personas que conocían bien a Hermione, era prácticamente imposible pasar desapercibido el rictus de tensión alojado en sus labios cuando se veía obligada a sonreír.

Ron, por su parte, seguía dando vueltas e intercambiando opiniones con los demás invitados. Estos estaban entusiasmados con su presencia y no dejaban de darle ánimos para los partidos finales de la Liga. El pelirrojo bromeaba con ellos, atendía sus peticiones de autógrafos para sus hijos y sobrinos, recordaba viejos tiempos con sus compañeros de Hogwarts… Pero realmente su punto focal estaba en una sola persona. Por muy alejada de él que se mantuviera, Ron sabía en todo momento donde se encontraba ella.

Era increíble como a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a pesar de las cosas que habían ocurrido entre los dos, ella seguía siendo la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de acaparar su atención durante más de dos segundos seguidos. Ninguna mujer se podría comparar jamás a ella. Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y apagó el cigarrillo que alguien le había dado. Aun tenía muy presente lo que le había dicho a Ginny el día anterior. Lucharía por ella y no se daría por vencido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Porque genuinamente creía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

La miró por última vez y entró en la casa.

Hermione suspiró desde su asiento, donde escuchaba la conversación que mantenían Ginny, Hannah Abbott y Parvati Patil. Aun le daba vueltas la cabeza y no era capaz de concentrarse. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que preguntarle si estaba segura? ¿No se daban cuenta de que aumentaban sus dudas? Hermione estaba cansada de tener que responder a todos lo que era correcto, lo que esperaban. De ninguna manera podría decirle a nadie que desde que había visto a Ron sus dudas se habían multiplicado por tres.

Porque no.

Porque no seria justo para Cormac.

Porque no tenía sentido para ella.

Porque era humillante.

Hacía cinco años Ron le había roto el corazón, lo había pisoteado y lo había exhibido por todo el mundo mágico. Y desde entonces ella había sido la pobre Hermione Granger que no había sabido lidiar con la fama de su novio de toda la vida. Para el resto del mundo, ellos siempre fueron la pareja perfecta. Pero los problemas, las discusiones, las malas caras y las palabras malsonantes comenzaron a ser el pan de cada día. Cierto que Hermione no supo aceptar que la fama cambiara a su novio de un día para otro. Ron dejó de ser el chico del que se había enamorado con tan solo catorce años. Aunque en el fondo, aun tenía la esperanza de que ese chico aun siguiera dentro de él.

Hermione suspiró atrayendo la atención de sus tres amigas.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó Hannah mirándola con sus ojos azules.

- Si, lo siento. Es que…-ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza.

- Le estaba diciendo a Parv que se lance a por Dean, que no espere a que él venga a ella. –intervino Ginny, que conocía muy bien el gesto de confusión de su mejor amiga.

- Pero, Ginny, no puedo hacer eso. –replicó la aludida sorprendida.

- Claro que puedes, mujer. ¿Acaso piensas que yo estaría casada y esperando un bebé de Harry si no me hubiera decidido a dar el primer paso?

- Bueno, es que Harry siempre fue muy parado. –opinó Hannah con una sonrisa.

- Bah. Incluso Hermione fue la primera en dar el paso cuando comenzó a salir con…-Ginny se calló antes de terminar la frase. Miró de reojo a la castaña y chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.- Lo que quiero decir es que no te quedes de brazos cruzados. ¡Que estamos en el siglo XXI, mujer!

- Está bien. Voy a ir a hablar con él. –Parvati se levantó y se alisó la falda del vestido antes de ir al encuentro de Dean.

- Acuérdate de mi cuando tengáis vuestro primer hijo. –gritó Ginny para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Parvati se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

- Eres de lo peor, Ginny Potter. –exclamó Hannah retrepándose en la silla y sonriendo.

- Seguro. Pero tú tampoco estarías con Neville si no hubiera sido por mi pequeño empujoncito. –le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

- Está bien, me rindo ante ti.

En otro tiempo, en otro lugar, Hermione habría participado de la conversación, incluso habría animado a Parvati. Pero aquella noche tenía la cabeza puesta en otro lugar y no era una buena compañía. Sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando Ginny estuvo a punto de decir "Ron". Porque todo el mundo sabía que durante la batalla de Hogwarts ella le había echado los brazos al cuello al pelirrojo y lo había besado. Justo en aquel momento, cuando no sabían si iban a vivir o a morir, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en besarlo. Porque no quería morirse sin, al menos una vez, haberle dicho lo que sentía.

- Disculpadme, tengo que ir al baño. –se levantó y al paso le dio un suave apretón en el hombro a la pelirroja, que la observó con preocupación mientras entraba en la casa.

La mayoría de las luces estaban encendidas y algunos invitados se habían trasladado al salón, donde conversaban en voz baja con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos. Hacía rato que Hermione no veía a Cormac, aunque tampoco se puso a buscarlo enseguida. Lo mejor sería, para ahuyentar Su recuerdo, echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara y pasar a solas unos cuantos minutos en el cuarto de baño. Pensó en ir al baño que había en el piso de arriba, en su habitación, pero no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras. Y además, no necesitaba nada que en el cuarto de abajo no hubiera en abundancia.

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño. A través de la rendija del suelo se colaba un foco de luz. Pero lo mismo pasaba con casi todas las estancias de la casa, así que no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, para asegurarse, llamó una segunda vez y esperó a que contestasen. Al no recibir ningún sonido, presumió que no había nadie, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Graso error.

Cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen del pelirrojo reflejada en el espejo. El corazón latió desaforadamente durante unos segundos y sintió la boca pastosa. Quiso decir algo enseguida, pero las cuerdas vocales no le respondieron y en su lugar se escuchó un burdo ruidito. Hermione se sonrojó y apretó las manos contra la solidez de la puerta.

- Creía que no había nadie. –dijo finalmente, con furia.- ¿Por qué no has contestado cuando he preguntado?

- Por que entonces no habrías entrado. –Ron se secó las manos con una toallita blanca.-Además, quería verte.

- Tienes razón, no habría entrado. –Hermione se dio la vuelta y aferró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza. Sentía su presencia a su espalda, lo cual era peor que verlo de frente.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- ¿No es obvio? Esperaré fuera. –giró el pomo y entreabrió la puerta dos centímetros, hasta que él la cerró empujando la palma de su mano contra los goznes.

- No te vayas, Hermione, por favor. –el tono de suplica en su voz hizo bajar la guardia a Hermione.- Somos amigos ¿no?

En cambio, con esa última frase fue como si se produjera un cortocircuito. Hermione se dio la vuelta, con sus ojos ambarinos embargados por la emoción y la furia. No podía creer que él fuera aun tan inocente, tan infantil, como para soltarle una frase como aquella. Después de todo...

- ¿De veras lo crees? –preguntó apretando los dientes.- ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos aun piensas que volvería a ser tu amiga? ¿Así como si nada?

Ron ser acercó peligrosamente a ella, con las manos extendidas por delante. Sus ojos azules eran más grandes de lo que recordaba, y más azules también. Hermione pegó su cuerpo a la puerta, como si empujando pudiera traspasarla y huir de allí. Pero Ron no se iba a detener. Por fin la tenía donde él quería. Llevaba cinco años esperando ese momento, y a su modo, también estaba nervioso. Se pasó una mano por la cara e hizo una mueca. El dolor que veía en los ojos de Hermione lo traspasaba como si hubiera veinte cuchillos atacando a su corazón. Le había hecho daño, muchísimo daño. Pero él también había pagado las consecuencias de sus actos.

La principal fue perderla.

- Lo siento. –dijo con un tono de voz especial, que implicaba mucho más de lo que aquella simple palabra parecía expresar. Sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento de los de ella, que a tiempo se dilataban a tiempo brillaban. Captó como el labio inferior de ella temblaba y luchó como un condenado para evitar subir la mano y tocarlo.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. –contestó Hermione al fin. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.- Así que esperaré fuera.

- Pero yo si quiero hablar. –y ahora si que alargó el brazo y la alcanzó en el hombro. Sintió la suavidad de su piel a través de la callosidad de su mano de guardián de Quidditch. Y sintió como ella se estremecía y se doblegaba a su parecer.

- Demasiado tarde, Ronald. –susurró.

- Solo dime una cosa, ¿me has olvidado?

Ahí estaba otra vez, la montaña rusa de emociones que implicaba cada encuentro con él. Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó una vez más. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente marcharse y dejarla en paz?

- No has cambiado nada. –dijo con tristeza.- Sigues siendo tan egocéntrico y artificial como la fama que te rodea.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. –se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra la puerta.

- No voy a hacerlo, Ron. No voy a entrar en tu juego. –Hermione cerró los ojos para no tener que perderse en aquel cielo azul que la miraba con tanta intención. ¿Qué quería de ella?

- De acuerdo. Entonces contestaré yo por ti: no lo has hecho. No me has olvidado, Hermione. Seguro que lo has intentado, pero estoy demasiado clavado en tu corazón. Y seguro que te odias a ti misma por eso, del mismo modo en que me odias a mi. –se acercó hasta colocarse muy cerca de su oído.- Donde hay amor hay odio. Y tú todavía me quieres, puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando me miras, puedo sentirlo cuando te llevas la mano al corazón si yo estoy cerca de ti. –se la quedó mirando dos segundos.- ¿No vas a negarlo?

Hermione abrió los ojos, embriagada por el aroma masculino que él desprendía.

- ¿A qué has venido, Ron? Dime la verdad.

- Solo quería comprobar si eres feliz.

- Lo soy, gracias.

Ron la miró y deslizó una mano hasta su cintura. Después ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente. Disfrutó al sentir como ella se estremecía ante el roce de su mano, y como no se apartó.

- Sigue engañándote, Hermione. –le dijo antes de asir el pomo y abrir la puerta dejando a la castaña descolocada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La fiesta terminó rayando la media noche, con algún que otro invitado achispado, aunque en general reinó el buen humor. Algunos de los amigos de Cormac hablaron durante la cena y desearon a la pareja una feliz convivencia en común. El castaño se mantuvo serio durante la mayor parte de la cena, y eso descolocó un poco a Hermione. Ella se preocupó porque Cormac estuviera en todo momento a gusto y lo colmó de atenciones, ajena a la chispeante mirada del pelirrojo. Cada caricia que ella le hacía a otro, era como un puñal clavándose en el pecho de Ron. Pero no debían de olvidar el motivo por el que todos estaban allí.

Para alivio de la castaña, cuando tuvieron que hablar de su parte, sus amigos se abstuvieron de hacer alusión al pelirrojo. Pero claro, siendo Neville y Harry los encargados, jugaba sobre seguro. En especial agradeció las palabras del moreno y se fundió en un sentido abrazo con él. Era su hermano, no podía pedir más perfección por su parte. Y cuando todos pidieron que la pareja se besara, Cormac tomó la iniciativa, aunque de manera un tanto brusca y sobresaltando a Hermione.

Sin embargo, era ahora cuando ella se daba cuenta de todo esto. De la extraña actitud que había tenido Cormac, de la presión de sus dedos cuando la cogió por la cintura, del hosco movimiento de sus labios. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la sien. El aire de medianoche azotaba sus cabellos castaños y erizaba la piel de sus brazos desnudos. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de entrar en la casa, no aun. Se estaba muy bien allí fuera, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la naturaleza latente que había a su alrededor. Hermione se sentó en una de las mecedoras del porche trasero y se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto, liberando así a sus doloridos pies. Tenía mucho que pensar y que digerir, como por ejemplo su encuentro con Ron en el cuarto de baño. No había estado preparada para escuchar sus palabras. Esas mismas palabras que danzaban por su mente impidiendo que se concentrase en cualquier otra cosa.

"_Sigue engañándote"_, le había dicho el pelirrojo ante su vehemente afirmación de que sí que era feliz. Hermione no era tonta y lo último que pretendía era engañarse a si misma, como venía haciendo desde hacía cinco años. Tal vez no fuera lo excesivamente feliz que fue al lado de Él, pero a su manera era feliz al lado de Cormac. El castaño así lo procuraba en todo momento. Aunque a veces la notara ausente, o viera que a sus ojos le faltaba el peculiar brillo de enamorada. Pero ambos podrían vivir con aquello. El amor dentro de una pareja se fundamentaba en muchas más cosas que en la pasión. Y no es que ellos dos no fueran apasionados cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero… Siempre había una pequeña mancha en el ambiente que enturbiaba el corazón de Hermione y que Cormac percibía.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de expresar un solo sonido. Sobrecogida por los acontecimientos, y sintiéndose devastada por dentro. Exhaló un suspiro al mismo tiempo que Cormac salía con un vaso de té helado para ella. Hermione lo cogió, y al mirarle a los ojos le sonrió. Sin embargo, el castaño no correspondió a su sonrisa, sino que se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la barandilla, donde contempló la noche durante unos segundos. Después, se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y el resentimiento pintado en sus ojos. Hermione lo miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Algo debía de haber ocurrido durante la fiesta, porque Cormac nunca se portaba así.

- Ha sido una noche muy larga, eh. –comentó él para romper el hielo. Las alarmas de la cabeza de Hermione sonaron con fuerza. Terminó de beber el sorbo de té y contestó con el tono de voz más plano que pudo encontrar en su garganta.

- Si, no veía la hora en que terminase la fiesta. –respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al cabello.- Demasiada gente pendiente de nosotros en todo momento. Nunca me he sentido cómoda siendo el centro de atención.

- Hermione...-ahora fue Cormac el que de forma vacilante se pasó una mano por el cabello y dio un par de pasos al frente para sentarse en la mesita de café, quedando frente a ella.- ¿Tú... tú estás segura de querer seguir hacia delante con la boda?

Lentamente, Hermione se incorporó en la mecedora y dejó el vaso de té sobre la mesita.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Cormac? ¿A qué viene? –preguntó cruzando las manos en su regazo y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Bueno, no sé. –Cormac sudaba, pero llevaba toda la noche convenciéndose de que tenía que preguntárselo, al menos una vez.- Sé que te habría gustado dar este paso con otra persona y...

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? –Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, cansada de la actitud que todo el mundo tenía hacia ella. Lo último que esperaba aquella noche, sería tener que lidiar con las inseguridades y los celos de Cormac. Después de todo, ella no le había dado ningún motivo ¿no? Al menos, no conscientemente. Porque que aun seguía sintiendo algo por Ron, era algo que llevaba guardado en el fondo de su corazón. Jamás se le ocurriría decírselo a alguien.

- Nunca, pero...-al castaño se le veía azorado, pero ya que se había metido en aquel laberinto, tendría que buscar la forma de salir de él.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy yo la que no está segura? –exclamó Hermione levantándose.- A lo mejor eres tú el que ya no quiere casarme conmigo. A lo mejor eres tú el que está muerto de miedo.

- Tienes razón. –intervino Cormac conciliador.- Estoy muerto de miedo, lo reconozco. Pero si que quiero casarme contigo, en ningún momento lo he dudado.

Hermione se llevó una mano al abdomen, luchando contra las ganas de llorar que subían por su garganta.

- ¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso?

- Por que... os he visto, ¿vale? –al ver que ella no entendía, añadió.- Primero a él saliendo del cuarto de baño y seguidamente tú. Y me he puesto a pensar. Tal vez no tendría que haberte dicho nada, pero... Todo el mundo piensa que él es el amor de tu vida y que...tendría que estar él en mi lugar. Luego tú te has comportado de una manera demasiado solícita y...

- ¿Todo esto es por Ron? Tú nunca has sido una persona celosa, Cormac. Ni siquiera cuando desde el principio quedó claro que...-Hermione se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que sus palabras solo harían más que dañar aun más al castaño.- No ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros dos. Los caminos de nuestras vidas se separaron hace cinco años.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Nunca estoy seguro en lo que se refiere a él. Hermione eres un puto libro cerrado en cuanto a tus sentimientos. Nunca sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o mal. Nunca sé si me quieres porque no tienes más remedio o...

Hermione sintió ganas de tirarle el vaso de té helado a la cara. Pero también supo percibir el sufrimiento en la voz de Cormac. Él tenía razón, nunca había sido clara con respecto a sus sentimientos. Porque una vez le rompieron el corazón y se prometió que eso jamás volvería a suceder. Por eso nunca le había dicho a Cormac que lo amaba. Siempre le correspondía con un "_te quiero_", pero nunca con un "_te amo_". Hermione suspiró y acortó la distancia que había entre los dos.

- Lo siento.

- No quiero que lo sientas, Hermione. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa, Cormac. Tienes razón, cuando está Ron cerca siempre actúo de manera diferente, extraña. Pero es porque cuando lo veo, siempre recuerdo el momento en que me rompió el corazón.

- Tienes que superarlo.

- Puede que haya cosas que no se pueden superar en la vida.

- Pero vas a casarte conmigo.

- Si, si tú aun quieres.

- Claro que quiero. –la estrechó entre sus brazos.- No sabría vivir sin ti.

- Después de todo...

- Shhh. –Cormac la acalló con un beso.- Déjalo en un "_**después de todo**_."


	4. Aléjate de mí

**Capítulo 4: Aléjate de mi.**

El nuevo día amaneció pálido, con algunas nubes en el horizonte, pero sin rastros de tormenta. Hermione se levantó y desayunó junto a Cormac, ya de vuelta en su apartamento de Londres. Ninguno de los dos volvió a referirse a lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la casa de campo. En cierto modo, era demasiado doloroso recordar las dudas y las inseguridades que por separado les acechaban. Y Hermione así lo prefería, porque no habría superado otro cara a cara con Cormac y ya se sentía bastante mal consigo misma. No porque nada de lo que le había dicho fuera mentira, sino porque tampoco había sido sincera y era algo que la carcomía por dentro.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Hermione se retrepó en la silla de respaldo de madera que había en la pequeña terraza adyacente al salón. El sol de la mañana chocaba contra su rostro recién lavado y armonizaba su cabello con distintos tonos de castaño. Sobre la mesa descansaba un tazón de café que habría servido para cinco personas. Pero ella necesitaba aquel sustento para no quedarse dormida nada más comenzar el día. Estaba de más decir que no había dormido casi nada. Un suspiro, más parecido a un lamento, escapó de sus labios. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación con Ron. Recordaba en su mente cada detalle, cada palabra, cada sensación. Y aun así, no lograba comprender qué pretendía el pelirrojo.

"_No me has olvidado, Hermione. Seguro que lo has intentado, pero estoy demasiado clavado en tu corazón. Y seguro que te odias a ti misma por eso, del mismo modo en que me odias a mí."_

Aquellas palabras eran como su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Allí estaban plasmados sus miedos y sus verdades, a excepción de una cosa. No había conseguido odiarlo; ninguno de los 1.953 días que habían pasado desde su traición. Y lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, se había concentrado hasta que le había dolido la cabeza. Pero ni así lo consiguió, puesto que Él tenía razón. Estaba demasiado clavado en su corazón. Porque las cosas buenas superaban a las malas, porque ella aun confiaba en encontrar al Ron del que se había enamorado.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de mantenerlos por más tiempo abiertos. Estaba dispuesta a abandonarse a la inconsciencia, aunque tuviera que emborracharse para conseguirlo. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento alivió el ardor de sus mejillas y sirvió para controlar los espasmos de su corazón. Se enfadó consigo misma por haber permitido que entrara de nuevo en su mente. No era así como imaginaba que sería su última semana de soltera, pensando en otro hombre que no era su prometido. Pero Cormac también tenía razón en una cosa: siempre se había imaginado casándose con Ron.

Abrió los ojos con energía y se levantó de la silla. No podía pasarse el día pensando en Ron y llorando por los rincones por lo que podría haber sido. Al contrario, tenía mucho que hacer, pues solo quedaban ocho días para la boda. Pero lo que realmente le hacía ilusión aquel día, era poder ir a comer con Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían los dos solos, y la castaña lo había echado a faltar. Desde lo ocurrido con Ron, Harry se había convertido en su conexión con el mundo, en el hombro en que apoyarse.

Si, Hermione decidió ser optimista aquel día cuando regresó a la calidez de su salón y paseó una mano por las estanterías repletas de libros. Aquellos libros que la hacían sentirse segura y relajada, que hacían posible que su imaginación volara hasta márgenes insospechados. Se detuvo al rozar el lomo de un título en particular, porque siempre le hacía pensar en ella y en Ron. Era una frase, más que un título, y tenía que reconocer que lo compró por su significado personal. Ojalá pudiera pronunciarla, algún día, sin sentir ese agrio resquemor.

"_Todo lo que podríamos haber sido tú y yo si no fuéramos tú y yo."_

Aquel era el título del libro.

Hermione suspiró y siguió caminando hasta la habitación. Se cambió de ropa y se puso unos pantalones de lino de color caqui y una blusa blanca muy sencilla. Donde si se esmeró algo más fue en el maquillaje, pues se aplicó colorete rosado, una base de ojos marrón y dorada, y uno tono tierra para los labios. Se miró en el espejo y le sonrió a su reflejo al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Abusando de su optimismo recién encontrado, tomó una decisión que le había costado cinco años llevar a cabo. Sintió el sudor correr por su frente y el temblor de sus manos. Pero estaba decidido. Era un paso crucial si quería olvidarlo. Se quitó el anillo que Ron le regaló cuando le hicieron guardián de los Chuddley Cannon's. Hermione observó su mano sin aquel símbolo que la había acompañado los últimos siete años. Respiró hondo varias veces dándose tiempo para acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de libertad y pérdida al mismo tiempo. Apretó el anillo con fuerza contra la palma de su mano, hasta que se le clavó en la carne. El dolor corría como un torrente de salvia por su cuerpo y tuvo que echar mano de todo su control para desviar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle adiós?

¿Por qué se resistía tanto?

Dejó el anillo sobre el mármol del lavamanos y fue como desprenderse de una parte de su corazón. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por Cormac, pero sobretodo por ella. No podía permitir que cada paso de su nueva vida estuviera ensombrecido por el recuerdo de Ron. Él perdió la oportunidad de formar parte de su vida cuando le fue infiel y le destrozó el corazón. Hermione respiró hondo y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Le costó enfocar la vista a su reflejo y se sintió desfallecer. Su aspecto seguía siendo tan esplendido como hacía diez minutos, pero no así la expresión de sus ojos. Cualquiera que la conocía se daría cuenta de la tristeza que los rodeaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía seguir enmascarando sus sentimientos. Y pensó que tal vez lo único que le quedaba era tratar de olvidar.

Olvidar.

Merlín, ¿por qué era tan difícil de olvidar?

Él era la persona que más daño le había hecho en su vida.

Pero también la que más feliz le había hecho.

Siempre que pensaba en Ron, siempre que se acordaba de él, se producía aquella disyuntiva. Y Hermione ya estaba cansada de sentirse mal consigo misma por sentir lo que sentía. No era lo correcto cuando se iba a casar con otro hombre, pero nunca nadie le dijo que el amor fuera una asignatura fácil. Y no podía echar mano de libros y manuales como hacía en Hogwarts. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Hermione se sobresaltó y arrojó sin querer el anillo hacía el desagüe del lavamanos. El corazón empezó a latirle fuerte y sintió un dolor atroz en las sienes. No podía perder aquel anillo, no podía. Y definitivamente no estaba preparada para desprenderse de él. Significaba demasiado. Movió la mano con desesperación, mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia y maldiciendo su mala fortuna. No había forma de recuperarlo manualmente. Un hilillo de sudor bajaba por su frente y se fundía con su cabello. Lo estaba pasando muy mal y volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Finalmente murmuró un pequeño hechizo y el anillo saltó hacia su mano. Hermione la cerró con fuerza y cerró también los ojos. Con la otra mano se tapó la boca y caminó a tientas hacia atrás hasta sentarse en la taza del baño. Con la ofuscación del momento, se había olvidado que era una bruja y había estado a punto de perder el anillo y su cordura. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que su destino estaba irremediablemente unido a aquel anillo. Que aquella pequeña pieza, sin apenas valor monetario, lo era todo para ella. Porque aparte de sus recuerdos buenos y malos, era lo único que le quedaba de Ron. Llamaron una vez más a la puerta y Hermione tuvo que recomponerse como pudo. Volvió a colocarse el anillo en el dedo, olvidando lo que había estado pensando durante el proceso, y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

- Se-señora Weasley, qué sorpresa verla aquí. –dijo con el estupor pintado en su cara. La última persona que se imaginaba encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta era aquella animosa mujer que en su día fue una segunda madre para ella. Se acercó a la pelirroja a trompicones y acertó a darle un abrazo. La señora Weasley se mostró efusiva, como siempre era ella.

- Ay, cariño, siento pasarme sin avisar. No te estaré molestando, ¿verdad? –se apartó de la castaña para mirarla de arriba abajo y detenerse en su rostro. La señora Weasley esbozó una sonrisa maternal.- Pero mírate, estás guapísima.

Hacia casi un año entero que no se veían, desde la boda de Harry y Ginny. Hermione sabía que no había estado bien cortar los lazos que tan estrechamente la unían a la familia Weasley, pero había sido su única forma de poner distancia entre lo que sentía por Ron y su propia realidad.

- Oh, señora Weasley, la he echado de menos. –le pasó un brazo por los hombros y respiró el aroma dulzón a cocina y hogar que desprendía la señora.- Pase por favor.

- Me he aparecido a un par de manzanas de aquí. –le explicó la señora Weasley mientras se sentaban en el sofá frente a la chimenea y la biblioteca. Miró a su alrededor con aprobación y se pasó una mano por su sencillo vestido azul y su capa de viaje, regalo de su hijo Ron.- Arthur no hace más que hablar de los transportes muggles, pero a mi no terminan de convencerme. No es que tenga nada en contra de los muggles, entiéndeme. Pero me gusta aferrarme a las viejas costumbres.

- La entiendo perfectamente. –le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa.

Era extraño estar las dos allí solas, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre la castaña y Ron. Pero Hermione ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en el pelirrojo y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultarle su verdadero estado de ánimo a la señora Weasley. Tendría que haber sabido que era una tarea harto imposible. Pues la buena señora era muy perspicaz en los pequeños detalles, y sobretodo cuando se trataba de los muchachos a los que ella quería como si fueran sus propios hijos; como consideraba a Harry y a Hermione. Entendía que esta última se hubiera distanciado de la familia tras el error imperdonable cometido por Ron. Había echado en falta a la inteligente novia de su hijo pequeño y se había enfadado muchísimo con él, pero era su madre y no podía hacer mucho más. Aquella visita a la castaña la llevaba aplazando desde hacía un mes, pero era lo que le dictaba su corazón y sentía que llevándole aquello estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que tenía que ser.

- Perdona, hija, pero no puedo dejar de admirar lo guapa que estás. Te favorece mucho el cabello recogido de esa forma. Y siempre me gustó tu forma de vestir, tan elegante y sencilla a la vez. Ojalá yo lo hubiera aprendido hace algunos años. –declaró y se echó a reír.

- Gracias, señora Weasley. Usted sigue igual de encantadora y maternal.

- No creo que ninguno de mis hijos esté de acuerdo con tu descripción. -la mujer le cogió las manos con las suyas y las acarició con cariño.- Oh, querida, hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y tengo que reconocer que casi toda la culpa es mía.

- No, señora Weasley. Yo...-Hermione se sonrojó.

- Si, mi niña. No supe manejar bien la situación de lo ocurrido con Ron. Y me lo tomé todo personalmente, como si estuvieras enfada con nosotros y por eso no volvieras a visitarnos. Ahora entiendo que fue porque te resultaba demasiado doloroso. Pero créeme que para nosotros también fue triste que dejaras de formar parte de nuestras vidas. Las reuniones de los domingos en La Madriguera no son las mismas sin ti.

- Lo siento. –dijo Hermione con un hilillo de voz y bajando la cabeza.

- Te fuiste a enamorar del hijo que más defectos tiene. Pero supongo que ahí radica su encanto ¿no? –alzó una mano para tirar de la barbilla de Hermione hacia arriba y poder mirarla a los ojos.- De veras siento que Ron estropeara lo vuestro. Lo que hizo no tiene excusa alguna. Ni siquiera yo, que soy su madre, puedo encontrarle el sentido. Debiste de sentirte desolada, abatida.

- Con el corazón roto. –admitió la castaña. Pero no le dijo que tanto de día como de noche seguía sintiendo aquel frío vacío que la traición del pelirrojo le dejó.

- Si, lo se. Las personas que más nos quieren son las que más nos hieren. –la señora Weasley suspiró.- Y ahora vas a casarte con ese chico, con Cormac. Que es la razón por la que realmente he venido. Pero entiéndeme, tenía que decirte lo que sentía. –hizo una nueva pausa.- Espero que Cormac te haga muy feliz, Hermione. Porque te lo mereces.

- Gracias, señora Weasley. –dijo Hermione a duras penas conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Te he traído un regalo...-terció la señora Weasley sacando una bolsita de encaje del bolsillo de su capa.

- No tendría que...

- Este colgante ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Weasley. –siguió diciendo la mujer ignorando las palabras de Hermione. Abrió la bolsita y de dentro sacó un colgante en forma de lágrima con un rubí en el centro. El diseño era victoriano y el engarce de oro. Hermione contuvo el aliento al contemplarlo.- A mi me lo dio la madre de Arthur y yo quiero dártelo a ti. Es un diseño muy sencillo, pero precioso.

- Oh, señora Weasley, no puedo aceptarlo. –se excusó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.- Esto...este colgante le pertenece a Ginny, es de ella. Yo no...

- No, mi niña. –la señora Weasley depositó el colgante en la palma de la mano de la castaña.- Este colgante siempre estuvo destinado a ti. Se llama "_El nudo de los enamorados_". Y simboliza las dificultades que tenemos todos para ser feliz. Siempre que lo lleves puesto, la persona que más te ama en el mundo nunca se separará de ti. –le acarició la mejilla izquierda y removió una lágrima.- Espero que lo lleves el día de la boda. Puede ser tu algo viejo.

- Señora Weasley...no sé qué decir. –balbuceó Hermione entrecortadamente. No esperaba comenzar el día de aquella forma, con aquella visita.- Gracias.

- No es nada, cariño. –la atrajo hacia sus fornidos brazos y la estrechó muy cerca de su corazón.- Ojalá tuviera el modo de recomponer tu corazón. Pero eso no se consigue con una varita y un hechizo.

- No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

- Eso espero. –dijo en un susurro sin mucha convicción.- Eso espero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En su casa de las afueras de Londres, Ginny Potter aguardaba impaciente la respuesta de su hermano. Sus ojos del color del chocolate amargo tenían una expresión dura, demoledora. Se sentía muy angustiada por lo que le estaba contando Ron. No llegaba a comprender el alcance de la importancia de sus palabras. Para ella todo se reducía a que Ron no sabía aceptar algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Y no era que le gustase ver así de acelerado a su hermano, ni mucho menos. Después de él, no había persona más interesada que ella en que las cosas con Hermione volvieran a la normalidad. Pero cuando se trataba de su hermano y de sus meteduras de pata nada era sencillo. Sobretodo porque Ron había cometido algo más que una metedura de pata. Ginny aun no sabía si confiar en él del todo, tal era su grado de enfado.

Porque lo cierto era que Ron la había fastidiado una vez, y bastante bien parado había salido. Si ella hubiera estado en el sitio de Hermione...no le habría dejado ni los pellejos. Lo habría destripado y habría aniquilado esa confianza en si mismo que seguía siendo tan extraña en su persona. Pero Hermione se había conformado con salirse de en medio y refugiarse en su familia muggle para lamerse las heridas. A pesar de todo, Ginny admiraba a Hermione, pero no sabía qué pensar de su hermano. Desde que le había contado su plan para recuperar a la castaña, se había mostrado entusiasmada y preocupada, las dos cosas a la vez. Porque quería que Hermione volviera a formar parte del núcleo familiar de La Madriguera, y al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto.

Ginny estaba hecha un lío.

Y los pasos que daba su hermano no contribuían a su tranquilidad.

Ron acababa de contarle lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de la noche anterior. Como el encuentro con Hermione en el cuarto de baño había terminado dando sus frutos. Porque el pelirrojo estaba convencido de todas y cada una de sus palabras finales. Hermione solo se engañaba para no tener que aceptar que lo seguía queriendo, que no lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, esa satisfacción se veía empañada por la incomprensión. ¿Si Hermione todavía lo amaba, por qué se iba a casar con Cormac? Era algo que no entraba en la mente de Ron y estaba sospesando la idea de tomar medidas más drásticas para evitar que aquella boda se celebrase. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo elegantemente cortado y subió la cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

Ginny se paseaba de un lado a otro del jardín, murmurando cosas, subiendo y bajando las manos. Se detuvo delante de la silla donde estaba sentado su hermano y lo señaló con el dedo reiterando el gesto. La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de la pelirroja. Y lidiar con su hermano, departir tranquilamente con él en aquellos momentos, requería de mucha paciencia. Ginny puso las manos sobre las caderas y apretó los dientes.

¿Cómo Ron podía ser un ligón si no entendía a las mujeres?

Al menos, no entendía a la mujer que él quería.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ginny? –se defendió el pelirrojo, aunque sin mucha convicción.

- ¡Cualquier cosa menos acorralarla en el cuarto de baño! ¿Cómo has podido? –dijo Ginny conteniéndose por no darle un capón en la cabeza. El embarazo la ponía de muy mal humor cuando se trataba de analizar las acciones de su hermano. Ginny no les veía la lógica por ningún lado, y así se lo hacía saber. Pero luego él, hacía lo que le daba la gana, tal y como había hecho en la fiesta.

- Se te olvida el hecho de que confirmé que aun me quiere. –dijo Ron con nuevo valor.- No sé qué pretende al querer seguir hacia delante con ese suicidio de boda.

Ahí estaba.

Ron no terminaba de conocer a Hermione; después de tantos años...

Ginny suspiró de manera cansina.

- Es Hermione de quien estamos hablando. –explicó como quién le explica a un niño pequeño.- Ella jamás ha faltado a un compromiso. Y no le des la vuelta al asunto. No estamos juzgando las decisiones de Hermione, sino tu comportamiento, Ron.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi comportamiento? –repuso el pelirrojo incómodo. Empezaba a pensar que pedir ayuda a su hermana no había sido tan buena idea. Tal vez debería de marcharse de allí y seguir con su plan en solitario. Pero solo pensar el cabreo que pillaría Ginny...mejor sería aguantar aquel chaparrón.

- Deja de hacerte el idiota cuando estás conmigo, Ron, que sé que no lo eres. Y no es un cumplido, así que borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. ¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó de nuevo para ver si esta vez tenía una respuesta con algo de sentido.

- Ya te lo dije el otro día: quiero recuperar a Hermione.

- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? No puedes aparecer aquí después de cinco años y poner su vida patas arriba otra vez. No es justo, Ron. –Ginny se sentó en la silla de jardín que había al lado de la de su hermano y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- ¿Tú de qué lado estás? Pensaba que querías que Hermione y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.

- Sabes que nada me gustaría más, pero no así, Ron. –insufló a su voz un poco de dulzura y compuso una mueca de ternura por su hermano. Estaba tan perdido en el mundo en el que vivía. Durante toda su vida Ron había buscado el reconocimiento. Había tenido que luchar contra cinco hermanos mayores que ya lo habían hecho todo antes que él, contra un mejor amigo que era un héroe. Pero nunca nadie le dijo que en el camino hacia la fama iba a perder a la única persona que le importaba. En el fondo, Ginny sentía lástima por él.

- ¿Entonces como? ¿Qué hago para recuperarla?

- Dejar de comportarte como un gilipollas para empezar.

- Yo no...

- Segundo: dejar de esconder al Ron del que se enamoró. Está confundida, pero no es idiota. Cormac le ofrece aquello en lo que tú le fallaste: seguridad y confianza.

- Joder, Ginny, no es necesario que me recuerdes a cada momento mi error. –dijo Ron con una rabia que no iba dirigida hacia su hermana, sino hacia si mismo, por lo que había hecho.

- Si que es necesario, porque tú aun no lo entiendes. La perdiste, y el único que tuvo la culpa fuiste tú. –Ginny tragó saliva y miró a su hermano a los ojos.- La dejaste desolada y ella, cada vez que te ve, tiene que luchar contra ese último recuerdo. No puedes presentarte en su vida como si nada.

- Yo no quiero hacerle más daño, Ginny. –se removió en la silla.- Al contrario, si me muero por besarla, por sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos, por deleitarme con el olor de su piel, por enterrar mis dedos en su cabello...

Ginny sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

- Pero vas demasiado deprisa, Ron.

- Quedan nueve días para que se case con otro, Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero asustándola no vas a conseguir nada.

- Tal vez si la secuestro a medianoche y me la llevo lejos de aquí...

- Ron, céntrate. Estamos hablando de un problema real, no de una de esas novelas románticas que leen los muggles. –se retrepó en su asiento y descansó las manos sobre su vientre aun relativamente plano.- No se, tal vez deberías dejar que se case con Cormac.

- ¿Qué? –Ron se levantó de inmediato, como un resorte.- Ginny no puedo creer que me digas eso ahora.

- Lo siento, Ron. Es que...no sé qué más decirte.

- Voy a recuperarla, Ginny. –dijo el pelirrojo imbuyendo a su voz de una convicción inusual en él.

- Ron...-Ginny también se levantó.

- Ella sigue enamorada de mi ¿verdad? Todos los que la conocen pueden verlo. Pues haré que lo admita y entonces ya no sería justo que se casara con Cormac ¿no?

- Es de Hermione de quien estamos hablando, Ron. Lo que ella piensa que es justo o no, no es lo mismo que piensas tú. Además, está su compromiso, su palabra dada a Cormac y...

- Lo sé. No será fácil. –la interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

- Yo solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Porque si la pierdo de nuevo, esta vez se que será para siempre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry Potter observaba en silencio a su mejor amiga. No sabría decir el qué, pero había algo que se le escapaba. Puede que fuera el extraño brillo que acompañaba a su mirada, o las tensas arruguitas que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Pero hacía demasiados años que Harry conocía a Hermione, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo de sangre. Aunque también podía ser que de tanto tiempo junto a Ginny se le había pegado algo de su curiosidad y de su sexto sentido. Porque si una cosa había que reconocerle a su esposa, era que sabía cuando alguien que quería no lo estaba pasando bien o se barruntaba algún problema. Se quedó unos segundos pensando en su pelirroja, que le esperaba en casa ávida de conocer cada detalle de su comida con Hermione.

Ambos estaban preocupados por ella.

El moreno había ido viendo el problema desde la distancia. No es que fuera un desarrapado ni nada de eso. Pero Harry era el tipo de persona que no presionaba a sus amigos. Si estos tenían algún problema y querían contárselo, ahí estaba él. Si por el contrario decidían callarse, no sería él quién les tirara de la lengua. Así todo el mundo sabía que podía confiar en él. Los Weasley, y Hermione en especial, sabían que solo tenían que chasquear los dedos para que él acudiera a su lado. Gracias a la guerra había aprendido que la cualidad más importante de una persona era su capacidad de lealtad.

Y tenía que reconocer que tenía delante a la persona que más leal le había sido en su vida.

No Ron, no Ginny, no Dumbledore.

Hermione.

Ella había sido siempre la primera en apuntarse a aquel suicidio que era luchar contra Voldemort. Le había apoyado cuando su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego y tuvo que mediar entre él y la envidia y la rabia de Ron. Lo convenció para formar el ejército de Dumbledore y dar clase a sus compañeros cuando el colegio se vio controlado por el ministerio. Estuvo a su lado cuando en su sexto año se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ginny. Y por encima de todas las cosas, no lo abandonó en mitad de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Se quedó a su lado, soportó una tortura y puso en peligro su vida. De ninguna otra persona podía decir aquello.

Harry suspiró y miró de nuevo a la castaña. Estaban sentados en la terraza de un restaurante que había en una de las callejuelas del Callejón Diagón. Hermione apenas si había probado la exigua ensalada que había pedido y a él se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. Todo aquel asunto de su boda con Cormac era algo que escapaba de su entendimiento. Pero al contrario que su esposa, él no esperaba que Hermione cambiase de opinión. Las cosas eran así, entre otras razones porque Ron se lo había buscado. Y ni siquiera él, que habría hecho cualquier cosa por el pelirrojo, podía disculparlo y olvidarlo. Siempre existiría ese pequeño resquemor entre los dos amigos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Harry tendía a hacer un punto y aparte.

Era curioso como la vida había dado cien vueltas alrededor de él y de sus amigos. Nunca imaginó que se encontraría en aquellas circunstancias. Él siempre pensó, como todo el mundo, que Ron y Hermione vivirían juntos hasta el día de su muerte. Para nadie era difícil imaginarlos de viejecitos sentados en el sofá de su casa frente a la chimenea y rodeados de su familia. Pero de nuevo tenía que remitirse al error de Ron. Él se lo avisó. Le dijo lo que fama podía hacer con él, pero Ron no le escuchó. Por primera vez en su vida la gente lo miraba y reconocía por ser él mismo. Y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello. Como consecuencia, él estaba casado con la mujer que amaba, iba a tener un hijo y era sumamente feliz. En cambio, Ron había terminado cansándose de su fama, había perdido a la mujer que amaba y ahogaba sus penas en alcohol a última hora de la noche.

Harry no podía imaginar un final peor para sus dos mejores amigos.

Bueno, si, ver casada a Hermione con un hombre al que no quería lo suficiente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que a Ginny no le importa que la dejes sola para comer? –la voz de Hermione se coló en sus oídos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver a la realidad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la inopia.- Mira que ahora tienes que cuidarla, eh. –añadió la castaña con una sonrisa sincera.

- Créeme, ya se encarga ella solita de que todos sus caprichos sean atendidos. –Harry cogió su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y le dio un sorbo.- Y aun me quedan siete meses, Merlín.

- Anda ya. –Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo por encima de la mesa.- Si estás encantado, a mi no me engañas.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- No, lo que pasa es que yo te conozco muy bien.

- Es un alivio. –sonrió el moreno y bajó la cabeza para comer su filete con patatas y hortalizas. Un plato contundente al que se había acostumbrado gracias a su suegra. Molly Weasley seguía tratándolo como el chiquillo palichudo y enclenque que había sido. Pero a Harry no le importaba, todo lo contrario.

- Si. Oye, Harry, yo...-Hermione soltó el tenedor y apartó la ensalada a un lado. Se la veía incómoda, como que ella tampoco había tenido la mente allí todo el tiempo. Y lo cierto era que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza la conversación que había mantenido con la señora Weasley aquella mañana. Parecía que todas las personas que la apreciaban se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con ella de su vida y de si estaba segura del paso que iba a dar. Tendría que haber sido una señal, pero Hermione había decidido ignorarlas todas.- Bueno, quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y sé que ni Ron ni yo te hemos puesto las cosas fáciles.

- Hermione, no tienes que decir nada. Ya sabes que yo siempre he intentado mantenerme al margen. Sin embargo, hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo pasar por alto. Lo que Ron te hizo es algo difícil de olvidar.

- Lo es. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que aun no lo entiendo, no sé por qué lo hizo. –la castaña vio como Harry se removía en su asiento y hacía una mueca con la boca.- Lo siento, Harry, no pretendía incomodarte.

- No, tranquila, tú nunca me incomodarías, Hermione. –cogió la servilleta y se limpió la boca con ella, después se aclaró la garganta.- Creo que voy a seguir un poquito el ejemplo de Ginny y voy a hablar de lo que no me incumbe. Yo tampoco se lo que le pudo pasar por la cabeza para hacer aquello. Se que teníais problemas, pero no es una excusa.

- Siempre he pensando que fue la fama. –Hermione bebió de su vaso de agua y miró a su alrededor, como si concentrarse en algo de fuera le hiciera más fácil hablar de ello.- Nosotros conocimos al Ron que no confiaba en si mismo, que siempre era el último en todo porque sus hermanos o tú ya lo habíais hecho antes.

- Y de repente se vio lanzado a primer plano y se creyó el rey del mundo. –asintió Harry.- Pero no supo controlarlo.

- Si. Eso es lo que pienso yo. Al menos, es mejor aferrarme a eso que pensar que dejó de quererme. –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y abrió su bolso para coger las gafas de sol. Aunque no eran del todo necesarias, porque estaban resguardados bajo un toldo, Hermione se sintió mejor al ponérselas, y Harry no se lo discutió.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. –Harry alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y la entrelazó con una de las de Hermione. Fue un apretón firme pero cariño.

- Cuando se trata de Ron ya no estoy segura de nada.

- Tal vez sea porque aun sientes algo por él. –inquirió Harry deseando poder ver la expresión de los ojos de la castaña. Pero tras los cristales tintados se convirtió en un imposible. Si que acertó a ver que ella no retiró la mano ni se enfadó, sino que exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

- Tal vez. –fue todo lo que dijo Hermione.

- ¿Te has planteado alguna vez perdonarlo? –Harry se sentía envalentonado.

- Harry...

- Porque solo así conseguirás perdonarte a ti misma.

- No es justo que me conozcas tan bien, Harry. –Hermione quiso acompañar su comentario con una sonrisa floja, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca dolorosa.

- Tú piénsalo. –reiteró el moreno y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

Hermione asintió en silencio, incapaz de hilar una frase. Volvió a ladear la cabeza y estuvo unos minutos mirando la calle empedrada que llevaba hasta el restaurante. Había poca gente a esa hora, pues la mayoría estaban comiendo en sus casas o trabajando en sus puestos. Con el bien tiempo del verano y las vacaciones de la escuela, los niños y los chavales deambulaban por las calles dispuestos a gastarse sus pagas del verano entero en una sola cosa. Por lo general, y Hermione siempre arrugaba la nariz, en una escoba de Quidditch. También vio a algunos compañeros del ministerio, a los que saludó con la mano. Pero nada de aquello servía para quitarle de la mente el recuerdo del pelirrojo, y sobretodo, las palabras de Harry. Porque su amigo tenía razón. Solo perdonando a Ron, se perdonaría a si misma por perderlo. Y aquello era algo que le estrujaba el corazón y le nublaba la mente. Sintió el anillo de oro blanco acomodado contra su piel. No había tenido valor para quitárselo de nuevo después de recuperarlo. Quizás había sido una señal, de que aun no estaba preparada para guardarlo en su caja.

Pero lo cierto es que nada de lo que Hermione pensaba la había preparado para verlo de nuevo. Ella que pensaba que con lo ocurrido en la casa de campo de sus padres el pelirrojo se mantendría alejado. Se equivocó. Ron se acercaba con paso firme y elegante, saludando a los chiquillos que le salían al paso. Iba vestido casi igual que la vez anterior que lo encontró en el Callejón, de manera informal. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo porque la boca no se le desencajara. Y se quedó fría. Harry debió de notar su cambio de temperatura, porque al punto se giró en su silla y vio estupefacto como el pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos. Era lo último que le faltaba a Hermione después de lo que acababan de hablar. Y Harry se conminó a tener una conversación con su mejor amigo en cuanto le fuera posible. No sabía qué tanto hablaba con Ginny, pero estaba claro que no seguía sus consejos o no eran los acertados.

- Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su altura.

- Oh, es que había quedado con los gemelos para deleitar un poco al público. –se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió de manera encantadora, como solo él sabía hacer. Sus ojos azules se desviaron momentáneamente hacia la castaña, pero ella no hizo ningún ademán de saludarlo.- Con la copa de Quidditch tan cerca, la gente se vuelve muy loca.

- Ya. –Harry agarró con las dos manos su cerveza de mantequilla y se mordió la lengua. No sabía qué más decir. Era en momentos como aquel que echaba en falta a su charlatana y curiosa esposa. Ginny siempre se las ingeniaba para salir airosa de situaciones como aquella.

- Hola Hermione. –dijo Ron acercándose al lado de la castaña. Harry contuvo la respiración, pues no sabía qué pretendía su amigo. Y mucho menos la reacción de Hermione si este le daba un beso en la mejilla, como era el deseo de Ron. Gracias a Merlín, en el último momento se contuvo y se contentó con sentarse en la silla de al lado sin haber sido invitado.

- Ron. –fue el escueto saludo de Hermione. Había tensión en su voz, pero si el pelirrojo la percibió, no le hizo ningún caso. Llamó al camarero y le pidió un whisky de fuego. Harry también se dio cuenta de que Hermione torció el gesto al escucharlo.

- Una fiesta estupenda la de anoche. –siguió diciendo el pelirrojo.

- Escucha, Ron...-comenzó a decir Harry. Se veía en la obligación de proteger a Hermione, pues estaba claro que la presencia de Ron allí la turbaba e incomodaba por razones que solo le atañían a ella. Harry ya se había metido lo suficiente al expresar su opinión.

- Es extraño ¿no? Estar reunidos de nuevo. –el camarero le trajo el whisky y Ron dio un sorbo pequeño. Era muy extraño verlo de aquella manera, como un triunfador. Harry entendió enseguida lo que Hermione quería decir. Pero para su alivio, en sus ojos azules aun podía vislumbrarse al antiguo Ron.- Yo...supongo que os he tenido un poco olvidados estos últimos años y quería deciros que lo siento.

- Wow, eso si que no lo esperaba del gran Ron Weasley, capitán de la selección inglesa de Quidditch. –dijo Harry sin poder contenerse. Ver al pelirrojo pidiendo perdón no era algo que se veía todos los días. Miró de reojo a Hermione, pero ella seguía en silencio, escondida tras sus gafas de sol.

- Ya ves, la gente cambia todo el tiempo. –este último comentario estuvo teñido de una amargura que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno. Ron se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios de nuevo y esta vez lo apuró casi hasta el final.

- ¿Tú que piensas, Hermione? ¿Deberíamos aceptar sus disculpas o seguimos haciéndolo sufrir? –Harry se dejó llevar por el momento y se olvidó de la situación que realmente les separaba. Pero fue mirar al rostro de su amiga y darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. Ron la miraba también, como esperando que ella dijera algo, pero Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Era como si no estuviera allí. La llegada de Ron la había descolocado por completo.

Y para rizar el rizo, apareció por allí un fotógrafo de El Profeta. Alegando que hacía mucho tiempo que no se publicaba nada del trío de oro y mucho menos los veían sentados juntos, les tomó una fotografía que terminó por echar por tierra la barrera de separación que Hermione había puesto. Parpadeó tras sus gafas de sol y contó hasta cien mentalmente. No podía quedarse allí como una idiota y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Volteó la cabeza para mirar en la dirección contraria a la cámara y no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas que el fotógrafo les hizo. Aquella no era una reunión que quisiera recordar. Cuando el fotógrafo se fue al fin, Ron miró a Harry y le hizo una señal que el moreno no entendió. Ron suspiró y continuó con su plan sin la ayuda de su cuñado.

- Escucha, Hermione, llevo mucho, mucho tiempo queriendo decirte esto. –Ron volteó todo su cuerpo para quedar de cara a la castaña. Ella parecía no atender a ninguna de sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que no se perdía ni un solo detalle, ni un solo gesto. El corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño en el pecho.- Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad siento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. Me creí el rey del mambo y en mi ascenso hacia la fama me olvidé de la persona a la que más quería. La fastidié y te hice mucho daño, más que daño, lo se. Y yo...

Ron no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que Hermione se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos. Harry observó como la castaña desaparecía calle abajo con prisa, seguramente conteniéndose para no correr. Suspiró y murmuró algo solo para él, meneó la cabeza y miró a su cuñado. Ron yacía derrotado en su silla y estaba llamando al camarero para que le trajera un nuevo whisky de fuego.

Definitivamente, aquella comida no había salido como ninguno de los tres esperaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione llegó a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas y con el corazón de nuevo destrozado. Las palabras de Ron habían sido más de lo que podía soportar. Tenía que reconocer que había pasado noches sin dormir pensando en aquellas palabras pronunciadas. Pero ahora que por fin las había escuchado...no se había sentido como ella imaginaba. No había sentido la necesidad de echarle los brazos al cuello a Ron, ni tampoco había sentido que el dolor en su corazón disminuyera. Muy al contrario, ahora sentía más intensamente como las aristas de su corazón se rozaban las unas con las otras y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Dio gracias a Merlín por ser bruja y poder aparecerse en la oscuridad de su habitación. Y también porque Cormac tuviera que trabajar en el ministerio y le hubiera avisado de que llegaría tarde.

Mejor, porque no podría enfrentarse a Cormac.

Dejó caer su bolso en el sillón que había en una esquina, se quitó los zapatos de mala manera y corrió al cuarto de baño. Las arcadas que había estado conteniendo encontraron al fin su salida. Con el tiempo justo se arrodilló frente al baño y vomitó hasta quedarse literalmente vacía. Las lágrimas se entremezclaron con el sudor que bajaba por su frente y Hermione se sentó en el suelo, con las palmas apoyadas a los lados. Los labios le temblaban y los sollozos eran cada vez más sonoros. Quería ponerse a gritar, romper algo, pero nada de aquello iba con ella. Alargó una mano y cogió un trozo de papel para limpiarse el reguero de lágrimas que habían convertido a sus mejillas en sendos ríos caudalosos. También se llevó parte de su maquillaje, y con un nuevo trozo se sonó la nariz. No se movió en al menos veinte minutos, porque sentía que si se ponía de pie las piernas le fallarían. En su lugar, recogió esas mismas piernas contra el pecho y las abrazó con fuerza.

Después de tantos años, de tantas decepciones, de tantos sinsabores...

Hermione miraba angustiada hacia la nada nublada que proyectaban sus ojos. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa y rompió a llorar de nuevo. No podía hacer nada por detener aquel torrente que ninguna otra persona podría haber provocado. Hermione rememoró en su cabeza cada una de sus palabras. Y el tono sincero de su voz, además de la expresión de sus ojos. Si había algo a lo que siempre se había rendido había sido a sus ojos azules. En el pasado habría hecho cualquier cosa porque esos ojos la mirasen como solo él sabía hacerlo. Con amor, con adoración, con respeto, con ternura, con deseo, con pasión...

Pero lo que había visto en sus ojos hacía media hora, era completamente distinto a todo aquello. Había arrepentimiento, dolor, amargura, odio hacia si mismo. Y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que vislumbró un poco del chico del que se había enamorado. Allí, atrapado entre toda aquella gente, toda aquella riqueza y toda aquella fama. Su Ron seguía con vida, y eso era más doloroso que lo que le había hecho. Por su mente también pasaron las últimas palabras de Harry.

¿Podría perdonar a Ron?

¿Podría perdonarse a si misma?

Había perdido tantas cosas por culpa de Ron...

Aun peor: estaba cometiendo tantos errores por su culpa...

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tragó saliva con dificultad. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por alejarlos de la imagen del pelirrojo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ver su rostro más cerca, más perfecto, con todas sus particularidades. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior hasta que notó el sabor amargo y aceroso de la sangre. Se estaba consumiendo en aquella pequeña habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su mente terca insistía una y otra vez en volver a él, a su amor, a sus recuerdos. Y ella se dio cuenta de que era inútil luchar contra ella, así que se relajó y dejó que tomara el control de su corazón.

"_Le habían torturado hasta el agotamiento, buscando una información que ella no pensaba dar._

_Había aguantado pensando solamente en él._

_Escuchaba sus gritos subir por las escaleras que comunicaban con el sótano. Y en más de una ocasión se mordió la lengua para no llamarlo entre sus lamentos. En más de un momento pensó que iba a morir, que Bellatrix no se iba a conformar con torturarla. Aun sentía en su cuerpo los estragos de la maldición cruciatus, el dolor de mil cuchillos enterrándose en sus entrañas. Pero después apareció él y sus brazos la cobijaron como si fuera lo más frágil y preciado de la tierra. Hermione apoyó su cabeza contra el corazón de él, concentrándose en los latidos para no perder el conocimiento. Él la sujetaba con mimo, y junto a él salió de la mansión Malfoy para no volver jamás._

_Lo siguiente lo recordaba vagamente._

_Sabía que Dobby había muerto por salvarles la vida y eso la entristeció y llenó sus ojos de lágrimas._

_Después, Ron la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la casa de Bill y Fleur. Ella no recordaba la reacción de los dos, pero suponía que estaban escandalizados. Llevaban casi un año desaparecidos y cuando al fin daban señales, era de aquella forma tan desgarradora. Pero no hicieron preguntas que, de momento, ninguno podía contestar._

_Escuchó la voz de Ron pidiendo a Fleur que la ayudase y la tumbó en una cama mullida y de sábanas blancas. Pero cuando hizo ademán de soltarle la mano y salir de la habitación, ella lo retuvo. Le costó un mundo girar la cabeza y concentrarse en sus ojos azules. Ron vio la gravedad con que aquellos ojos ambarinos le suplicaban que no se fuera, y no lo hizo. Pese a las protestas de Fleur, el pelirrojo se quedó a su lado en todo momento. Eso si, miró hacia otro lado cuando la francesa le cambió la ropa desgarrada y manchada por un camisón limpio de color azul marino. _

_De espaldas a ella, Ron se mantenía con los puños cerrados, seguramente maldiciéndose por no haber actuado con más rapidez. Los gritos de Hermione permanecerían gravados en su mente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. _

_Fleur terminó de acomodar a Hermione y le dio una poción para dormir sin soñar._

_Después, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entornada._

_- ¿Ron? –preguntó ella dirigiendo sus cansados ojos hacia la ventana._

_- Estoy aquí, Herm. –enseguida contestó él solícito y se acercó hasta la cama, donde se sentó con la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya. Era la primera vez que le llamaba "Herm", pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

_- No te vayas, no me dejes sola. –le suplicó ella._

_- No lo haré. No podría dejarte, Hermione. –se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Nunca te dejaré. –añadió aprovechando el duermevela de ella. _

_Allí se quedó, sin soltarle la mano, cuidándola, adorándola en la oscuridad y mecido por el silencio."_

Hermione abrió los ojos ahogando un grito. Volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello y lo echó hacia atrás. Aquel recuerdo le había dejado el mismo regusto amargo que las nauseas. La felicidad de momento se entremezclaba con la angustia de la situación actual. Se había aferrado aquella mano para detener las pesadillas, para decirle lo que sentía sin decirlo. Aquella noche Ron se convirtió en su héroe, y lo continuó siendo durante todo aquel tiempo. Hasta que...hasta que ya no lo fue.

- Aléjate, por favor. Aléjate de mí. –suplicó en la soledad de su cuarto de baño. Aunque sabía que su lucha era en vano, que Ron estaba clavado demasiado dentro de ella. Él era su alma gemela, su media naranja, y Hermione lo sabía, pero luchaba contra ello.- **Aléjate de mi**,por favor.


	5. Y sin embargo, te quiero

**Capítulo 5: Y sin embargo, te quiero.**

Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila cuando se despertó al día siguiente. No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ni siquiera si había llegado hasta la cama por su propio pie. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la luz que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Cormac se había marchado a trabajar casi al amanecer. Hermione no entendía porqué estando la boda tan cerca no se había tomado unos días libres, pero prefería no insistirle. Al fin y al cabo, el castaño poco podía hacer por aliviar la congoja que rodeaba el corazón de su prometida. Y tanto mejor, porque Hermione tenía más libertad para mostrarse tal y como se sentía en la soledad de su apartamento.

Salió de la cama dispuesta a encararse con ese nuevo día.

Lo mejor era no volver a dejarse llevar por el abatimiento.

Ya había tenido suficiente ración de Ronald Weasley para una temporada. Pero ni siquiera ella misma se podía creer aquella mentira. El pelirrojo era la parte inconsciente que rondaba por su mente. Estaba ahí mientras se duchaba, estaba ahí mientras desayunaba una taza de café cargado y mordisqueaba una manzana, estaba ahí cuando se miraba al espejo. Y definitivamente estaba ahí cuando respiraba, saliendo de su pecho para volver a entrar. Suspiró, resignándose a un día más en su compañía y procurando no decaer en sus propósitos.

Aquella iba a ser una bonita mañana para compartir con Ginny. Había quedado en ir a su casa para hablar de la llegada del bebé y de cosas de chicas, como solía decir con una mueca el marido de la pelirroja. Pero Hermione sabía que todo aquello era una pose. Harry estaba encantado con su esposa y con la bulliciosa familia que la acompañaba. Y que fueran a tener un bebé no era sino otro paso más para hacer su deseo realidad: el de tener una familia propia. Hermione suspiró de nuevo al pensar que ella también se había encontrado en la misma situación una vez. Fue una falsa alarma en su caso, pero le sirvió para confirmar que quería tener un hijo con Ron. Cerró los ojos ante aquel recuerdo lejano que aun dolía y salió de la cocina.

No merecía la pena pararse a pensar en lo que podría haber sido y no había sido.

Hermione se vistió cómoda con unas bailarinas negras y un vestido veraniego de color verde esperanza. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta para huir del calor y cogió las llaves de su apartamento. Se había acostumbrado a moverse como si fuera una mujer muggle más, por eso caminó hacia el aparcamiento donde se encontraba su coche. Le gustaba conducir con el aire acariciando su cara y la música sonando desde la radio. Y también le gustaba mirar por la ventanilla y observar las pequeñas diferencias que el cambio de estación provocaba en los prados de la campiña inglesa. La casa de Harry y Ginny no estaba muy lejos de la capital, a una hora más o menos. Pero era el sitio ideal para comenzar una familia. Hermione dejó de luchar cuando de nuevo la imagen del rostro de Ron iluminó su cabeza. Estaba claro que su corazón sabía muchas más cosas que su razón. Aquella razón que le decía que debería de estar pensando en Cormac, el hombre con el que se iba a casar. No en Ron Weasley, el hombre que le rompió el corazón. Era una batalla perdida antes incluso de haber cogido las armas. Y lo mejor era aceptarlo. Y Hermione lo aceptó, en mayor o menor grado de consecuencia.

Llegó a casa de Harry y Ginny poco antes de las once de la mañana. Era un día soleado, pero no sofocante. Aparcó el coche frente a la casa y salió. Siempre se quedaba maravillada al contemplar aquella casa. Era pequeña, modesta y confortable. Un verdadero hogar. La fachada blanca se recortaba contra la hierba verde de los prados de alrededor, y el color azul de las contraventanas recordaba que cerca de allí había un riachuelo donde podrían ir a nadar durante todo el verano. De momento, no había detalles de que allí hubiera niños, pero Hermione estaba segura de que Harry contaba los meses para construir un columpio, un tobogán y una casa de árbol en el roble más cercano.

Ginny abrió la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y vestida de manera informal. Se había tomado unos meses de descanso en su trabajo de periodista deportiva del diario El Profeta. La castaña sintió una punzada de envidia por el momento que estaba viviendo su amiga y del cual ella había perdido la oportunidad. Porque aunque llegado el momento, tuviera un hijo con Cormac, estaba segura de que nunca se sentiría tan feliz como traslucía la pelirroja. En fin, mejor no pensar en aquellas cosas, se dijo una vez más. Pero era inevitable y lo sabía. Subió los escalones con parsimonia y se fundió en un breve abrazo con Ginny. Esta la miró tratando de encontrar algún síntoma de fatiga con sus ojos marrones. No le gustaba para nada el lugar en el que se encontraba por culpa de su hermano. Ron siempre hacía las cosas mal y después los demás tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

Antes de sentarse en el sofá, le ofreció a Hermione un vaso de limonada fría y desapareció en la cocina para buscarlo. Aprovechó para respirar hondo varias veces y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Porque aunque Hermione no lo supiera, tarde o temprano el nombre de Ron saldría a relucir. En aquellos momentos, la castaña era como una presa a punto de romperse y abnegar de agua todo lo que encontrase a su alrededor. Ginny sentía pena por su amiga y cada vez estaba más cabreada con su hermano. Hermione había sufrido tanto por su culpa que si su plan no salía bien, tan solo añadiría más sufrimiento a un corazón de por si extenuado. Si pudiera le daría una somanta de bofetadas, pensó tensando la boca. Pero cuando salió al salón, era todo sonrisas. No quería que nada contrariase la visita de Hermione.

Hermione bebió medio vaso de limonada en silencio. Quería controlar las emociones que la embargaban, pero eran tantas... Sabía que podía confiar en Ginny, pero nunca se le había dado bien eso de explicar exactamente lo que sentía en su corazón. Básicamente porque si ella no lo entendía, ¿cómo lo iba a entender Ginny? El corazón de Hermione era un enigma, un baúl con una sola llave. Y Hermione estaba descubriendo que aquella llave, siempre la había tenido una persona.

Ron.

Él era el único dueño de su corazón.

Lo era y punto.

Todo lo demás, era historia.

Pero Hermione nunca había sido una persona fácil, y mucho menos en materia de amor.

- Ay, Ginny, es tan emocionante. –cogió la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas y las apretó con cariño. Era mejor así, dejarse llevar por la emoción que la embargaba eso de convertirse en tía.- Aun no me creo que Harry y tú vayáis a tener un bebé.

- Díselo a Harry, casi se desmayó cuando nos lo dijo el medimago. –el pensamiento de Ginny era casi el mismo que el de la castaña. Siempre era mejor comenzar por un tema inofensivo y después ir profundizando hasta llegar al punto que deseaba.

- No. –rió Hermione.

- Si. Es que no lo esperábamos, no tan pronto. –confirmó la pelirroja. Notaba que Hermione iba dejando la tensión a un lado y que se mostraba realmente feliz por la noticia.- Llevaba un par de semana sintiéndome mal por las mañanas, pero en lo último que pensaba era en estar embarazada. Y Harry...ya te digo, menos aun.

- Me hace sentir vieja. –comentó la castaña retrepándose en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el cojín de atrás. Cerró los ojos en un suspiro y se quedó callada. Así que no vio como Ginny se mordía los labios.

- ¿Por qué? –le dio una palmadita en la pierna para que volviera a abrir los ojos.- No, mujer. Un bebé da vitalidad, experiencias nuevas...

- No, no me refería a eso. –la interrumpió Hermione y le miró a los ojos.- Sino al rumbo que están tomando nuestras vidas. No hace mucho tiempo luchábamos por un mundo mejor, sin saber si habría un mañana, un futuro. Y fíjate ahora: yo voy a casarme y tú vas a tener un hijo. Son actos sin retorno. Estamos madurando, Ginny.

- Supongo que si, que tienes razón. –suspiró la pelirroja. Podría haber rebatido muchas cosas de las que había dicho Hermione, principalmente que ella iba a casarse con el hombre equivocado, pero aun no era el momento. No quería romper ese equilibrio que parecía haber entre las dos.- ¿Pero no es eso lo que se espera de nosotros? Justamente eso, Herm.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y desvió la cabeza hacia el lado. Ginny la miró preocupada y estuvo unos segundos calibrando si debían seguir con el tema o cambiarlo por otro. Decidió que era el momento adecuado para hablar de lo único que podía arrancarle una sonrisa a la castaña.

- No se lo digas a Harry, pero ya sé cómo se va a llamar el bebé. –le dijo con voz emocionada y cómplice. Le guiñó un ojo y respiró tranquila cuando vio que Hermione parecía salir de su trance melancólico.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Ya sabéis el sexo?

- No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será niño. –añadió con una sonrisa.

- Un niño. –Hermione volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás y reposó las manos en su abdomen.- Me sigue pareciendo tan surrealista. –ladeó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Y el nombre?

- James, como el padre de Harry.

- Ginny... a Harry le va a encantar. -Hermione contuvo el aliento, emocionada por el gesto. En sus ojos prendió una luz brillante que retenía las lágrimas. Aquella conversación estaba siendo demasiado para ella. No era lo que había esperado encontrar cuando salió de la casa, pero tenía que reconocer que Ginny siempre había sabido guiar a la gente hacia su terreno.- Merlín, por tu culpa me voy a volver una llorona.

- Pues aun no te he dicho que si me equivoco y es una niña se llamará Lily Hermione.

- ¡Ginny! –Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.- Ahora si que me has terminado. –y se echó a llorar.

- Lo sé. –dijo con voz emocionada y conteniendo ella también las lágrimas.- ¿A que soy genial?

- Mucho. –confirmó Hermione con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se convirtió en una mueca grotesca.

Comenzó con un ligero temblor en la barbilla, con más lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y con un grito ahogado salido desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca en un vano intento de contener el torrente que la envolvía, pero no podía controlarlo. Por mucho que lo intentase, nunca podía hacer nada por detenerlo. No pensó que podría llegar a sentir un amor tan intenso como el que sentía por el pelirrojo. Un amor capaz de superarlo todo y de sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, así era. **Y sin embargo, aún le quería**. Ni todo el dolor del mundo podría arrancarlo de su corazón. Pero eso solo conseguía hacer las cosas aun más difíciles. Porque ni todo el amor del mundo haría cambiar de opinión a Hermione.

¿Por qué había vuelto, por qué justamente ahora?

Levantó la cabeza y vio la expresión de incredulidad e impotencia en el rostro de Ginny. Su amiga no esperaba en ningún momento que se rompiera delante de ella. Después de todo, Hermione siempre había hecho gala de un autocontrol sobrehumano cuando se trataba de Ron. Pero no sabía qué le pasaba, que desde que había comenzado el tic tac final para la boda, todo se iba desmoronando en su interior.

- Lo siento. –dijo sonándose con un pañuelo.- Lo siento, Ginny. Será mejor que me vaya. –pero no hizo ademán de levantarse y Ginny tampoco se movió de su posición en el sofá.

- No puedes seguir así, Hermione.

- Lo sé.

- Todo esto es porque ayer viste a Ron ¿no? –Ginny se acercó un poco más y le cogió la mano que tenía libre. Volvía a ser una situación incómoda para ella, como estar entre la espada y la pared, entre su hermano y su mejor amiga.- Harry me contó que se sentó con vosotros, y también lo último que te dijo.

- ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

- Sinceramente, cuando se trata de Ron, ya no estoy segura de nada. Pero me inclino a pensar que esta vez es sincero, Hermione. Ron lleva cinco años arrepintiéndose de lo que te hizo. Tú sabes que yo fui la primera en ponerme como una loca y darle una bofetada cuando me enteré.

- ¿Le pegaste? –Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe, efecto de la sorpresa.

- Si, y no me siento orgullosa ahora que lo veo con la perspectiva del tiempo. –Ginny respiró hondo y prosiguió.- Pero yo también me sentí traicionada. Con su estupidez rompió el vínculo que nos unía a los cuatro.

Hermione se retrepó en el sofá, pero sin soltarse del agarre de Ginny. Las lágrimas se iban secando en el río de sus mejillas y el llanto se había convertido en pequeños sollozos que poco a poco iba controlando de nuevo.

- Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

- Bastante ya tenías con verlo desde tu lugar. –le dio un golpecito suave en la mano.- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Hermione. No todo el mundo sobrevive a una decepción tan grande como esa…a perder al gran amor de su vida.

- ¿Realmente crees que sobreviví al final?

- Si, creo que si. Pero también creo que el muro que construiste aquel día, está empezando a mostrar las primeras grietas. Y que el proceso va mucho más deprisa de lo que puedes controlar.

- Dios mío, Ginny, ¿cómo he podido meterme en semejante lío? –se lamentó Hermione enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

- Porque no hay nadie más leal que tú. No me mires así. –añadió al ver que la castaña bajaba las manos y la miraba negando con la cabeza.- Es la verdad, Hermione. Y es esa lealtad la que te empuja a seguir adelante con esa boda.

- Pero yo quiero a Cormac. –se sentía como un disco rallado, siempre entonando la misma canción, la misma melodía. Siempre intentando convencer a los demás de que su amor por Cormac era real, genuino y único. Algo que no era verdad.

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero existen muchas formas de querer a alguien.

- A veces...a veces pienso que besarle durante la batalla de Hogwarts fue lo peor que hice en mi vida. –Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- No, realmente no lo piensas. –la contradijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué ha vuelto, Ginny?

- No lo sé. Tal vez porque ansía tu perdón.

Hermione giró bruscamente el cuello para mirar a los ojos a su amiga. El corazón latía fuerte y persistentemente, negándose a dejar de reaccionar así cuando se trataba de Ron. Ginny tenía razón. Había muchas formas de querer a una persona. Y Hermione sabía que jamás le podría querer a nadie como había querido a Ron, como aun lo quería. Pero siempre quedaba la pregunta pendiente, aquella que sobrevolaba el cielo. Ginny miró fijamente a su amiga y le preguntó lo que ni ella misma se atrevía a preguntarse.

- ¿Eres capaz de perdonarlo, Hermione?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione arribó a su casa cuando el estaba en lo más alto. Abatida y sin ganas de encontrarse con nadie, se deslizó como una sonámbula por el salón hasta llegar a su habitación. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca con las comisuras hacia abajo. En su cabeza aun rondaba la pregunta que Ginny le había hecho. Ni un solo segundo había dejado de considerar la posibilidad de perdonarlo. Pero costaba tanto, dolía tanto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama del mismo modo en que lo haría una persona que no sentía nada, que no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no se permitió llorar. Ya había derramado su cuota de lágrimas aquel día. Así que se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y enlazó las manos sobre su vientre plano. Miró al techo en busca de la respuesta perfecta, de la respuesta que haría feliz a su corazón.

"_- Ron... ¿dónde me llevas? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo como el sol calentaba su rostro. Era todo lo que podía hacer, sentir, puesto que sus ojos estaban tapados por una cinta negra. También sentía las manos de su novio sobre su cintura, y su aliento muy cerca de su oído._

_- No seas impaciente. –le dijo él con voz profunda mientras la guiaba hacia un lugar en el que ella nunca había estado antes. El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, pero aun era lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrancarle destellos anaranjados a su cabello rojo.- ¿Confías en mí?_

_- Siempre. –contestó ella relajándose. Sintió como el suelo cambiaba al paso siguiente. El frío hormigón del paseo había dejado paso a los vaivenes de la arena. Hermione enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó el mar al romperse en la orilla. _

_La playa._

_Ron la guiaba con mimo, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse. Se había presentado en su despacho del ministerio de magia y literalmente la había secuestrado. Aunque había una razón para ello, siempre la había. Porque aquel 19 de septiembre, el día antes de que terminase el verano, era su cumpleaños. Y Ron nunca le fallaba en su cumpleaños. Hermione se relajó y se dejó guiar, haciendo caso omiso de la tierra que se filtraba en su zapatos, obviando que no iba vestida para ir a la playa. _

_Le pareció que habían andado medio kilómetro cuando finalmente el pelirrojo se detuvo. Contra más cerca del mar, más se intensificaba la brisa que alborotaba sus cabellos y le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Hermione se sentía como una niña con zapatos nuevos, expectante, contenta, gloriosa. Las manos de Ron le rodearon la cintura y él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Podría quedarse así durante toda la eternidad, pensó._

_- ¿Puedo quitarme la venda ya?_

_- Claro._

_Hermione se deshizo de la venda subiéndola hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la repentina claridad. Pero cuando finalmente pudo ver donde la habían llevado los pasos de Ron, se quedó sin respiración. Era el lugar más bonito que había visto jamás. Dos metros les separaban del mar, de la orilla de espuma blanca. El sol, en el horizonte, ofrecía la ilusión óptica de que se escondía bajo el agua. Era una playa desierta, un remanso de paz en medio del caos de la vida. Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron al ver lo que Ron había hecho por ella. En la arena, sobre una toalla roja, un picnic esperaba ser devorado. No faltaba nada, ni las velas, ni las flores, ni el pequeño pastel de cumpleaños. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio, a la persona que más feliz le hacía en la tierra y en parte del espacio. _

_- ¿Has hecho todo esto por mi? –le preguntó subiendo los brazos hasta los anchos hombros del pelirrojo y comenzó a juguetear con la piel de su nuca._

_- Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. –respondió Ron y la atrajo más hacia él para poder besarla y rodearle por completo la cintura en el proceso.- Te quiero. –dijo contra sus labios._

_- Yo también te quiero. –le dio un beso más breve esta vez.- Gracias por la sorpresa._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Es un sitio maravilloso, precioso, perfecto. –se sentaron en la arena, ella apoyada en el pecho de él, y él acariciando sus cabellos castaños.- Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?_

_- En una pequeña cala de Blanes, Barcelona._

_- ¿Me has traído a España? –ella se volteó incrédula._

_- Es el sitio más bonito que he encontrado. Y créeme, me ha llevado mi tiempo. –le dio un beso en la frente.- Quería que fuera un día especial. _

_Hermione se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, con las manos en sus mejillas. _

_- Cada día a tu lado es especial, Ron. –dijo la castaña antes de lanzarse a besarlo y provocar con su peso que los dos cayeran hacia atrás. Hermione encima, Ron debajo. Siguieron besándose largo rato, disfrutando del placer que era sentirse querido y especial.- Nunca dejaré de amarte, jamás."_

Jamás, jamás, jamás...

Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Hermione mientras respiraba hondo y de su boca salía un gemido, que más parecía un lamento. Recordaba muy bien aquel día, el día de su veintiún cumpleaños. Las palabras que había dicho, cómo se había sentido, todo lo que Ron había hecho por ella. Como todos los recuerdos del pelirrojo, al final terminaba con una sensación agridulce en el estómago. Hermione se llevó una mano al cuello y paseó los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, esperando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Nunca dejaré de amarte", le había dicho en un arrebato de amor y pasión.

Y después de todos aquellos años, de todo lo que había sufrido, aquella frase seguía siendo cierta.

- Ginny tiene razón. Tal vez lo único que me queda es perdonarlo. Pero... ¿cómo? Me paso los días y las noches pensando en él, recordando, replegando sentimientos que creía olvidados en el fondo de mi corazón.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No podía seguir así, no podía permitir que su recuerdo la dejase en un estado de trance continuo. Más tarde tendría que asumir el significado de aquel recuerdo y de aquellas palabras, pero aun no. No estaba preparada para la batalla que se libraba entre su razón y su corazón. Así que se cambió de ropa y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha, de las viejas, de estar por casa. No esperaba visita y no había quedado con sus amigas hasta las nueve de la noche para celebrar una especie de despedida de soltera. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta suelta y salió al salón. Lo mejor para evadirse de los problemas propios, era enfrascarse en el argumento de alguna novela. Así que rebuscó en su pequeña biblioteca hasta que encontró el libro que buscaba, aquel que arrojaría al pelirrojo de su mente durante un par de horas.

No le fue difícil enfrascarse en la historia policíaca y misteriosa de "_Las huellas imborrables_", el quinto libro de una serie de una escritora sueca. Sin embargo, el sabor amargo del pasado aun seguía ahí, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Se arrellanó en el sillón, con las piernas flexionadas y el libro apoyado en las rodillas. Las gafas para leer asomando en el puente de la nariz. Se mordió el labio inferior al leer como había sido asesinado un anciano historiador e hizo una mueca disconforme con su boca.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo leyendo hasta que la interrumpió el sonido del timbre. Hermione dejó el libro de la mesita de café y miró ceñuda hacia el reloj de pared. Si había algo que no le gustaba nada, aparte de que la molestaran cuando estaba trabajando, era que la interrumpieran cuando había conseguido meterse en la trama del libro. Con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con paso lento. Seguramente tardó demasiado en llegar, porque el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Lo más probable era que fuera un vendedor muggle o incluso el cartero. Era lo que tenía vivir en un piso normal, rodeada de gente normal, ajena a que aquella encantadora pareja del quinto podía hacer magia. Con una mueca de resignación, Hermione abrió la puerta...y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Ron Weasley se encontraba al otro lado con una gran caja entre las manos. En sus ojos azules había una expresión de esperanza y amor al mismo tiempo, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta. Sus ojos se iluminaban al verla y su corazón dejaba de latir acompasado para hacerlo acelerado. Era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan maravillosa...tan Hermione. Pero él había hecho lo único que podía hacerla flaquear, lo único que podía matar su amor por él. Agarró la caja con fuerza para evitar lanzarse sobre ella y besar sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. De seguro que Ginny le echaría la bronca más tarde, pero él tenía que verla. Tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas como fuera.

- Ron...-susurró Hermione. El corazón se le había parado y su mente estaba obnubilada por la visión de aquellos ojos azules. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, y añadió.- ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?

- Pasaba por el barrio. –contestó él aparentando naturalidad.- ¿Puedo entrar?

Hermione no contestó, solo atinó a seguir mirándolo.

Jamás pensó que lo tendría llamando a su puerta. Y eso le ponía muy nerviosa. Su primer impulso había sido volver a cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en la pared con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Tal vez así se daría cuenta de que era un sueño, pues al volverlos a abrir el pelirrojo ya no estaría. Pero Ron era real y estaba allí con ella. Su corazón volvió a la vida con latidos fuertes, acelerados, y con cientos de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago.

- Solo será un momento. –dijo Ron al ver la vacilación de ella y mostró su mejor sonrisa.- De hecho, he venido a traerte un regalo. –señaló la caja.- Por lo de la boda, ya sabes, es costumbre.

- N-no tenías que haberte molestado.

- Pero aun así lo he hecho. ¿Puedo pasar? –insistió.

- Está bien. –dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos. Respiró hondo cuando el pelirrojo pasó por su lado y la envolvió con su fragancia masculina. Estando en el momento de debilidad que estaba no había sido prudente dejarlo entrar. Pero no había podido resistirse a la tentación.

- Una casa muy bonita. –comentó Ron dando una vuelta sobre si mismo y admirando el salón y el comedor. Se quedó de cara a ella y la taladró con sus ojos azules.- Se nota que la has decorado tú.

- Ron...-Hermione se pasó una mano por la frente y el cabello, alborotándolo, y se quitó las gafas de leer. No necesitaba que ningún cristal le aumentase la belleza del pelirrojo. Dejó las gafas sobre la mesita de café y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

Ron decidió que no debía de perder más tiempo, así que fue directamente al grano.

- Escucha, siento que mis palabras de ayer te cogieran por sorpresa y te incomodaran. Pero nunca hay un momento idóneo para reconocer que uno se ha equivocado. Y bueno, solo quería decirte que no volveré a sacar el tema.

- Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione de nuevo.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Te he traído un regalo. –señaló la caja, que aun sostenía entre sus brazos, con un gesto del mentón.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Ron.

- Pero si aun no lo has visto. –replicó Ron con una sonrisa inocente.

- No se trata de eso. –Hermione sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y por el momento, cometería un error que no se perdonaría jamás.

- ¿Entonces de qué? Explícamelo. –la instó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba la caja, con sumo cuidado, encima de la mesa del comedor.

- Ronald...

- Solo me llamas así cuando estás enfadada. –le recordó él y se cruzó de brazos igualmente.

- Tienes que acabar con esto, Ron. –dijo Hermione dejando caer sus brazos con cansancio.- No puedes seguir pretendiendo aparentar que somos amigos. Hace mucho tiempo que nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos contrarios. Y tienes razón, yo aun no te he olvidado. –se dio la vuelta para que él no leyera entre líneas.- No he olvidado el dolor que me produjiste en el pasado.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. –Ron dio un paso al frente pero, a pesar de que lo deseaba, no la tocó.- Te he pedido perdón.

- Pero no es suficiente.

- Entonces dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré. –y ahora si que en un arrebato le puso la mano en el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo.- ¿Quieres que me arroje desde un puente? Lo haré. ¿Quieres que me corte las venas? Lo haré. ¿Quieres que deje el Quidditch? Lo haré. ¿Quieres que te baje la luna del cielo? Lo haré. –había desesperación en sus ojos azules y ella lo vio.- Tan solo dímelo. –le suplicó.

- No quiero que hagas nada, Ron. Pero no puedes aparecer y...

- En el fondo sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño. Que antes me habría quitado la vida a mi mismo. Eras la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. –lo dijo en pasado, aunque sus últimas palabras también servían para el presente. Ella seguía siendo la persona más importante de su vida.

- Y yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, Ron. –Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón, como si le doliera.- Pero las cosas cambian, y las personas también.

- Realmente no sé qué más puedo hacer o decir.

- Lo triste es que la respuesta es nada en ambos casos.

- Me estoy esforzando, Hermione.

- Lo sé. –Hermione volvió a sentir cómo se le descomponía el corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre y tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas. Una parte de ella deseaba olvidarse de todo y echarle los brazos al cuello al pelirrojo. Pero luego estaba la parte del miedo. ¿Y si volvía a hacerle daño?

- Está bien, Hermione. –Ron se dio la vuelta para marcharse pensando que aquella visita no había servido para nada, más que para ponerlos a los dos tristes. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos, pero tal y como Hermione decía, al final se imponía el recuerdo del final y barría todo lo demás como una ola gigantesca.

- Ron...yo también lo siento, de veras que si.

- Al menos aceptarás mi regalo. –señaló la caja que aun estaba sobre la mesa.

- No cr...

- Confía en mí, no te arrepentirás.

Tal vez no fue la mejor frase para decírsela a ella y tal vez por eso Hermione le mandó una mirada algo difícil de escrutar. Porque lo cierto es que había dejado de confiar en él el día que supo de su infidelidad. Pero por una vez, Hermione dejó de pensar en el pasado y dio un paso hacia delante, hacia la caja. En cierto modo sentía que se lo debía, que después de todas las duras palabras compartidas era lo menos que podía hacer. Miró sus ojos azules, que de nuevo volvían a ser confiados y tenían una chispa de esperanza en el borde. Hermione abrió un ala de la caja y ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. Abrió la otra ala y la sorpresa se convirtió en amor a primera vista. Se acababa de enamorar. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ron y le sonrió. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Que tan solo él podría haber pensando en un regalo como aquel. Introdujo una mano y acarició el suave pelaje con las puntas de los dedos. El pequeño gatito se había ovillado en un rincón de la caja y aparecía como una bola de pelo blanco, sin rostro, sin patas, sin rabo. Solo pelo y más pelo blanco. Hermione se estaba muriendo de amor por ese animal al cual no le había visto la cara. Metió también la otra mano para poder cogerlo con más comodidad. El animalito se enroscó aun más y ella sonrió. Ron la observaba con la misma adoración de antaño y un nudo de emoción se acomodó en su garganta. Era tan hermosa toda ella...

Hermione acomodó al gatito contra su pecho y aspiró el aroma dulzón de su pelaje blanco. Acercó un dedo hacia donde estaba la cabeza y la subió con delicadeza. Era una autentica belleza. Con la nariz ligeramente aplastada y unos enormes ojos de color violeta. Las orejas puntiagudas rodeadas de pelito blanco y una boquita pequeña que tendía a irse hacia abajo. Cayó rendida a los pies del gatito sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Dios mío, Ron. –exclamó con los ojos ligeramente aguados.- ¿Cómo...cómo...?

- Me enteré de lo que le ocurrió a Crookshanks. –hacia cuatro años que había muerto tras pasar un par de semanas muy enfermo. Hermione lo pasó fatal y él tuvo que vivir su dolor desde la distancia, porque sabía lo apegada que estaba ella a aquel animal.- Y aunque yo nunca me llevé bien con ese gato feo, clasista y altivo, bueno...sé lo que significaba para ti.

- Es precioso. –dijo mirando al gatito de nuevo. Estaba muy conmovida por el gesto del pelirrojo y algo en su interior había comenzado a moverse. Tal vez fueran los pilares de aquel muro que según Ginny se estaba desmoronando.

- Preciosa. –Ron se acercó con paso vacilante.- Es una gata.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? –compartieron una mirada como las de antaño.

- No lo sé. Esperaba que tú pudieras elegirle un buen nombre, uno bonito.

- Umm...creo que la llamaré _Violet_, por sus ojos. Tiene unos ojos espectaculares. –se colocó a la gatita mejor en el regazo y le pasó una mano por detrás de las orejas.- Lo único que no entiendo es cómo te las has ingeniado para ponerle el collar rojo.

- Pues a base de aguantar algunos arañazos y muchos lamentos. –se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Está claro que nunca voy a simpatizar con ninguno de tus animales.

- Yo creo que si que le gustas a _Violet_, sino no te habría dejado ponerle el collar.

- Pues tiene una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

- Gracias, Ron. –Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y poder decirle así mucho más de lo que implicaba aquella simple palabra.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

- En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo.

- ¿Gustado? Me he enamorado de ella. –confirmó dándole un beso en la tierna cabecita blanca.

- Ahora me voy. –caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo que después de todo había hecho bien en ir a verla y en guiarse por sus instintos.

- Ron...

- ¿Si?

- Voy a intentar perdonarte, pero tienes que darme tiempo.

- Es todo lo que te pido.

- Gracias de nuevo por _Violet_.

- Cuídala mucho.

- Lo haré.

- Lo sé.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron salió de casa de Hermione con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. No estaba contento, pero tampoco estaba triste. Por supuesto que no esperaba que ella se arrojase a sus brazos a la primera de cambio, pero ser testigo del dolor que aun inundaba el corazón de Hermione había sido algo superior a él. Había tenido que tragarse sus ganas de dar un paso hacia delante y abrazarla. Bajó las escaleras del edificio muggle en el que ella vivía y salió al sol cegador de una tarde de mediados de julio. Sabía que sería difícil volver a ganarse la confianza de Hermione, pero aun le quedaba una semana.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte del gato, enseguida se le formó la idea de regalarle uno algún día. Conocía a Hermione y sabía lo mucho que adoraba a los animales. Había sido una delicia ver como se iluminaban sus ojos al ver a la gatita agazapada en un rincón de la caja. Y lo cierto es que el animal también lo había engatusado a él. Formaban la pareja perfecta, lo supo nada más verla en la tienda. Ron caminó por la ciudad disfrutando del anonimato que le producía estar rodeado de muggles. A lo largo de los años habían sido muchas las cosas que había ido echando de menos. No acababa de entender esa fijación ciega que tenía la gente por los jugadores de Quidditch, que hasta el punto podía ser asfixiante. Se le olvidó que él con trece años era así, pero hacía mucho tiempo de aquella época.

Dando vueltas por Hyde Park, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los ojos protegidos por unas gafas de sol, Ron volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en Hermione. Seguía tan preciosa como siempre, sin maquillaje y con las gafas puestas. Recordó que a ella no le gustaba que la vieran así, pero que a él le encantaba. Ron necesitaba a Hermione a su lado, y lo intentaría hasta el último segundo. No había salido con nadie desde hacía meses, cuando recibió la invitación para la boda. Aquello fue como una llamada de atención con luces de neón. Estaba malgastando su vida manteniéndose apartado de la mujer que amaba. Y así nunca llegaría a ser feliz de verdad. No dudaba de que Cormac fuera un buen hombre, que quería a Hermione y la había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero Cormac no era el hombre adecuado para Hermione, no era él.

Así de claro.

Ron necesitaba hacérselo entender a Hermione.

Observó a un padre con su hijo dando de comer a los patos del lago Serpentine y suspiró. Aquel hombre podía ser él. Solo que él se imaginaba con una niñita de cabello castaño y mirada espabilada. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al verlo en su mente. Aquello significaría la felicidad más absoluta. Y que se muriera en aquel mismo instante si alguien pensaba que se retiraría sin luchar. Ya había perdido demasiadas cosas por su insensatez, ahora había llegado el momento de coger las riendas de nuevo. Con ese pensamiento, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se apaciguaban y dio media vuelta. Tenía que encontrar un callejón en el que poder desaparecerse.

Llegó a casa de los Potter con una hora de retraso. Había quedado con Harry a las seis para tener una noche de hombres, aprovechando que Ginny se iba a cenar con Hermione y otras amigas. Pero entre vueltas y pensamientos y pensamientos de vuelta, se le había ido el santo al cielo. Tampoco importó demasiado. Nada más entrar por la puerta, Ginny lo cogió por banda y comenzó a interrogarlo ferozmente. El embarazo estaba sacando lo peor de su hermana y se compadecía de su pobre cuñado. Aunque lo cierto era que Ginny siempre había tenido mal carácter. Pero con el tema de Hermione estaba siendo sobreprotectora como nunca la había visto. Les contó de su visita al piso de la castaña e ignoró el resoplido de su hermana. La paciencia no era una virtud que se cultivara mucho en la familia Weasley y Ron amenazó con no contarles nada más si Ginny no dejaba de hablar por lo bajo a cada frase que pronunciaba. La pelirroja aceptó a regañadientes. Y así fue como Ron terminó de hablar de la manera más positiva y esperanzadora posible.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ha funcionado? –preguntó Harry. Estaba sentado en el sofá de su salón, con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.- Mira que ayer se fue muy enfadada y triste tras lo que dijiste en el almuerzo.

- Harry tiene razón. –convino Ginny, que estaba pie, paseándose de un lado a otro con los brazos apoyados en las caderas.- Esta mañana ha estado aquí y...no se la veía muy bien, la verdad. Se ha puesto a llorar en cuanto ha salido a relucir tu nombre.

- Eso significa algo. –dijo Ron tras unos minutos de confusión en los que no sabía si tomárselo como algo positivo o negativo.- No me podéis decir que no.

- Vale, estamos contigo, Ron. Pero...-confirmó Harry no muy convencido, se notaba que lo decía por no contrariar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Por qué siempre hay un 'pero'? Os he dicho que esta tarde he hecho progresos con ella. No ha sido fácil, la verdad. Creo que al principio su primera reacción ha sido la de cerrarme la puerta en las narices. –confesó el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Y te extraña? –preguntó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Ginny! –la reprendió Harry, aunque en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que su esposa. Sin embargo, también pensaba que Ginny se pasaba un poco con el pelirrojo y era su deber de mejor amigo apoyarlo en lo que pudiera.

- ¿Qué? Yo le apoyo y él lo sabe. Pero cuanto antes reconozca que se comportó como un cabrón con Hermione, tanto mejor.

- Y tienes razón, Ginny. –Ron se levantó para ponerse frente a su hermana.- Ya te lo he dicho media docena de veces. Lo que hice no tiene excusa ni explicación alguna y merezco todo lo que Hermione quiera hacerme. Pero no es justo que se condene ella también.

- No quieres salvarla a ella, Ron. Quieres salvarte a ti mismo. No proyectes esto como una misión de rescate. –espetó Ginny achicando los ojos.

- ¡Joder, Ginny, dame un respiro! –exclamó/gritó Ron bajando los brazos vencido.

- Cielo, Ron tiene razón. –Harry se levantó para poner paz entre los hermanos. Agarró a su esposa de la mano y la alejó unos centímetros del pelirrojo, pero Ginny pronto se deshizo de su agarre.- Dejemos que se explique. –le pidió suavemente y se masajeó las sienes.

- Yo ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir, así que no necesito escuchar nada más. –Ginny se acercó de nuevo a su hermano, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha apuntándole y un tono de voz amenazador.- Si te voy a ayudar es porque es lo mejor para Hermione y, por que por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, ella aun te ama y no consigue reponerse de tu traición. Más te vale que no vuelvas a cagarla, Ronald Weasley. Porque no me conformaré con una simple bofetada.

Dicho lo cual, Ginny dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación. En el salón se quedó flotando un aire tenso y viciado que hizo contraer los rostros de Harry y de Ron. Los dos amigos se miraron durante unos segundos y después apartaron la mirada en direcciones contrarias. Era un momento incómodo para los dos, en el que se habían dicho muchas verdades. Harry carraspeó y habló el primero.

- Tal vez la forma de expresarse de Ginny no sea la más adecuada en esta situación, pero sabes que estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella ¿no?

- Lo sé. –suspiró Ron.

- No vuelvas a fastidiarla, tío.

- No pienso hacerlo. Ya no soy el mismo de hace cinco años. He visto el lado oscuro de la fama y el dinero. Y puedo decirte que cada día admiro más a mi padre. Él prefirió quedarse con la mujer que amaba y hacerla siempre feliz. –hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su cuñado.- A veces pienso que debería dejar el Quidditch, que sería la decisión más correcta.

- Esa es una decisión muy importante para tomarla a la ligera, Ron.

- Lo sé. Pero llevo ya algunos meses pensándolo, no es algo que me acabe de sacar de la nada. Incluso me puse una fecha. –sonrió con tristeza.- Tras la Copa de Quiddicth del mes de octubre.

- Ron, ¿es por Hermione? Porque no creo que sea eso lo que ella quiere.

- Lo se. Hermione solo quiere al ser imperfecto del que se enamoró. Esto lo hago por mi, Harry. La perfección no ha hecho más que traerme problemas y alejarme de las personas a las que más quiero. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no voy a una de las reuniones de los domingos en La Madriguera? Un año y medio. Quiero recuperar también eso. Quiero recuperar a mi familia.

- Has cambiado, Ron.

- Eso es lo que intento deciros desde hace una semana. –dijo Ron sonriendo.- Pero o no me escucháis o no me creéis.

- Lo siento.

- No, si la culpa la tengo yo.

- Bueno, pero estás haciendo algo para arreglarlo. Y no se si Hermione te perdonará al final, pero no te amargarás pensando que no lo has intentado.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Harry. –se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo.- Se que desde lo que hice has sido un férreo protector de Hermione y...

- Es mi hermana. No quiero que le hagan más daño, Ron. –clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de él.- Y en especial no quiero que se lo vuelvas a hacer tú. Pero hay algo, una parte de mi, que me dice que sin ti sufrirá todavía más, que no será completamente feliz. Por eso te apoyo.

- Lo se, Harry. Y por todo eso te doy las gracias. –finalizó Ron sin apartar la mirada.


	6. Ya no me vuelvo a enamorar

_**¡Hola! Ya sabéis que no suelo dejar comentarios cuando cuelgo los capítulos, pero siempre hay excepciones. A ver, solo quiero decir, que si hay alguien que tenga queja de mis historias, que no las lea. Lo que no voy a permitir es que se me hagan juicios de valor sobre mi vida personal. Creo que todas, más o menos, sabéis como escribo; yo no obligo a nadie a leerme. En fin, solo quería decir eso. Y daros las gracias a las que dejáis comentarios y os gusta la historia. Un abrazo!**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 6: Ya no me vuelvo a enamorar.**

Con un suspiro, Hermione dio la bienvenida a la mañana del día siguiente. Su cabeza seguía siendo un revoltijo de recuerdos e inseguridades, de tristezas y alegrías, de pasiones y deberes. Sostuvo la taza de café entre las manos mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina. El prístino sol de primera hora de la mañana se colaba para arrancar destellos dorados a su melena castaña. Muy cerca de allí, la gatita _Violet_ daba vueltas reconociendo el apartamento. Era extraño volver a sentir la presencia de un animalito en su vida. Sin embargo, todo se veía eclipsado por el recuerdo de una persona.

Ojalá fuera más fuerte, más firme para con sus sentimientos, pensó. Pero no se pueden poner puertas a la pasión y mucho menos cerrojos al amor. Tal vez Ginny tuviera razón y existiera esa clase de amor que solo se presenta una vez en la vida y termina acechándonos como un fantasma o un ladrón en medio de la noche. Hermione suspiró de nuevo y se llevó la taza a los labios. ¿Por qué siempre lo que tenía que ver con Ron era tan complicado? ¿Le quería? Si, ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. ¿Podría perdonarle? Probablemente si, con el tiempo. Pero de tiempo era de lo que carecían precisamente. En siete días ella estaría casada con Cormac y ya sería demasiado tarde para todas esas preguntas.

¿Lo olvidaría?, siguió preguntándose. No, eso jamás. Aunque terminase el resto de sus días con Cormac y fuera todo lo feliz que se puede esperar en un matrimonio. Nunca sería como lo que tuvo con Ron. Y se convertiría en su recuerdo, en su secreto. Era el precio que tenía que pagar, que ambos tenían que pagar por la traición de él.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cormac a su espalda. Últimamente se encontraba mucho en esa situación. Observándola desde la distancia, calibrando sus pensamientos, analizando su mirada. Algo había cambiado entre ellos dos desde que él le propuso matrimonio. Y Cormac se tragaba sus sensaciones y palabras con el único fin de hacerla feliz. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera hacerlo en el futuro. Siempre había habido una brecha entre ellos dos, pero desde hacia una semana parecía mucho más ancha. Se preguntó si llegado el momento sería capaz de hacer lo correcto. No lo que le dictase su corazón, sino lo correcto. Y supo al instante que si. Que su amor había llegado a ser tan grande que pondría la felicidad de ella por delante de la suya.

Tendría que prepararse, lo sabía.

Pero aun no.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata. Encontró en la cocina con energía y buen humor en su rostro. Hermione levantó la cabeza medio obnubilada y le sonrió vagamente. Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se sirvió una taza de café y abrió el armario para coger las galletas de manzana que le gustaban. Hermione permaneció callada mientras él trajinaba de un lado a otro de la cocina. Era un espacio pequeño, pero acogedor. Agarró también la jarra de zumo de naranja y una bolsa de tostadas a las que pensaba untar con mantequilla. Se sentó frente a su prometida y comenzó su ritual de desayunar.

Finalmente, Hermione fue consciente de su presencia.

- Te has levantado muy pronto esta mañana. –observó llevándose, de nuevo, la taza de café a los labios. Se tomó su tiempo en saborear el tono amargo y tragó lentamente. En su rostro ya no había rastro en ensoñación alguna.

- Si. Hoy tengo un día muy ajetreado en el ministerio.

- ¿Y eso? Apenas falta una semana para la boda, deberían de darte más margen. –propuso la castaña. Su corazón se aceleró cuando pronunció aquella frase, pero ya estaba dicha y era la pura verdad. En una semana estarían casados, se dijo una vez más. Era como si intentara autoconvencerse.

- Lo se. –sonrió Cormac.- Y por eso mismo necesito trabajar todo lo que pueda antes de ese día. Quiero dejarlo todo organizado para que podamos irnos un par de semanas de luna de miel. No quiero encontrarme un fajo de expedientes sobre mi mesa cuando volvamos.

- No creo que sobrevivan sin ti en el departamento.

- Claro que lo harán. –afirmó Cormac entusiasta mientras terminaba de desayunar. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y apuró el vaso de zumo. Se levantó y con un movimiento de varita cada cosa fue a parar a su sitio. Observó contrariado como la gatita se acercaba a sus zapatos y procedía a olfatearlo.- Aun no me has contado como ha llegado esa cosa aquí. Creí que después de lo del otro gato, habías renunciado a tener otro.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. –contestó ella vagamente. No quería contarle que había sido un regalo de Ron y que era lo más especial que habían hecho por ella en años. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto añoraba tener a un animal en su vida hasta que no vio a _Violet_ emerger de la caja.

- Bueno, ya lo hablaremos en otro momento. –miró el reloj.- Por cierto, tu madre ha llamado muy pronto esta mañana, demasiado. Por suerte yo ya estaba despierto. Al parecer tienen una operación de urgencia en la clínica y no podrá comer contigo. Lo siento.

- No importa. –Hermione se encogió de hombros y volcó su atención en la gatita y en sus ojos violetas. Aquella carita peluda le extrajo una sonrisa llena de ternura y se agachó para cogerla en brazos. El animal se acurrucó en su regazo y se dejó acariciar mansamente.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- No mucho. Me quedaré ordenando armarios y esas cosas.

- Disfruta. Me tengo que ir ya, sino llegaré tarde. –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que ella recibió con indiferencia.

- Muy bien.

- Nos vemos a la noche. –soltó el castaño desde el comedor y antes de desaparecer en la chimenea, añadió.- Te quiero. –no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta.

- Si. Yo tam…-aunque lo cierto es que no hubo respuesta. Hermione se interrumpió y un nuevo pensamiento en coló en su mente. ¿Realmente quería a Cormac? Le entraron ganas de llorar, porque pensaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta la tenía muy clara y concisa. Pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. La vuelta de Ron a su vida había sido como un ciclón que había arrasado con todo lo que creía saber y sentir.

Cansada de tener que replanteárselo todo, Hermione se levantó y abandonó la cocina. Paseó durante un rato por el apartamento, con la gata dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos. Se detuvo frente a la cadena musical y puso un disco para llenar el silencio agobiante que amenazaba con consumirla. La voz de Ella Fitzgerald hizo del salón un lugar mucho más íntimo y acogedor. Dejó al animal en un rincón del sofá y se dispuso a reordenar la estantería que había a un lado de la chimenea. Durante años, había comprobado que aquella era la única manera de relajarse que tenía. Perderse entre las hojas amarillentas de sus libros, ya fuera leyéndolos o cambiándolos de sitio. Hermione se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y terminó por recogerlo en una cola de caballo suelta.

Quería alejarse lo más posible del recuerdo de Ron.

Sonrió para si misma con un deje de tristeza impregnado en las comisuras de sus labios. Aun no entendía cómo en tan solo dos días, el pelirrojo había derribado el muro que a ella le había costado cinco años erigir. Eso le hacía sentirse tonta, estúpida y débil. Y también, por qué no, le hacía replantarse el verdadero motivo por el que lo había conseguido. Pero estaba decida a no volver a caer de nuevo en sus redes. Aunque tuviera que perder su corazón en el intento, **no volvería a enamorarse** de Ron Weasley.

Con ese pensamiento final, Hermione dio por finalizada la tarea y cogió uno de sus libros favoritos. Dispuesta a pasar un buen rato, miró el reloj de la chimenea de reojo. Eran las once y media de la mañana. No sabía cómo encajaría aquello en su estado de ánimo, pero tenía ganas de tomarse un buen vino. Así que fue a la cocina y se sirvió una generosa copa de vino tinto. Cuando regresó al salón y se sentó en el sofá con la copa en una mano y el libro en la otra, ya casi se había olvidado del rostro del pelirrojo. El libro, que hablaba de dos mujeres distintas que se encontraban de un barco de camino a la Nueva Zelanda del siglo XIX, le hizo reír y llorar a destiempo.

Pasó una hora perdida en el país de la nube blanca, reviviendo el devenir de las dos protagonistas y en perfecta armonía con ella misma. La gatita cambió un par de veces de postura, pero por lo demás, todo siguió como si estuviera suspendido en el aire. El sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensoñación de manera abrupta. Cerró el libro y dejó la copa de vino en la mesita de café. No esperaba a nadie, pero pensó que tal vez su madre se había podido escaquear de aquella operación urgente e imprevista. Sin embargo, al igual que le pasó la tarde anterior, en ningún momento pensó que podría tratarse de él. Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando sus ojos azules y no dando crédito a su descaro.

- Ron... ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? –pronunció todavía incrédula.

- ¿Es tu nueva forma de decirme "hola"? –preguntó el pelirrojo de buen humor.- ¿No me merezco ni un saludo de tu parte Hermione?

- Hola Ron. –accedió ella con infinita paciencia.

- Hola Hermione. –saludó Ron desplegando toda su coquetería masculina.

- ¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar Hermione, algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida y por que a él no pareciera importarle lo que le había pedido.

- Ah, fue bonito mientras duró. –se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta.- ¿Qué tal está _Violet_?

- ¿_Vio_...?

- La gata.

- Ya se que hablas de la gata. Es solo que me sorprende.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que nunca te interesaste así por Crookshanks.

- Eso es porque tu anterior gato era un clasista y un orgulloso. Además de feo. Bueno, ¿cómo está?

- Está bien. –dijo Hermione escuetamente.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- ¿Has venido hasta aquí para ver a la gata? –le preguntó porque era básicamente imposible.

- No. –Ron suspiró y se puso algo más serio.- He venido a verte a ti. Pero ya se que me pediste tiempo, así que es mejor que te diga que quiero verla a ella.

Tenía que reconocer que al menos había sido sincero.

- Ron...

- No te voy a engañar, Hermione. Ya cometí el error una vez, dos no. Así que te diré que también tengo la esperanza de que comas hoy conmigo. Invito yo.

- Esa no es una buena idea, Ron. –no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes y pudiera aceptar la invitación. Pero Ron seguía siendo Ron, y ella seguía siendo ella.

- Tú siempre fuiste la de las ideas brillantes. –observó el pelirrojo. Su rostro se tornó serio, comprometido con sus palabras.

- No hagas eso, Ron. No me hables como si fuera un mono de feria.

- El mono de feria más bonito del planeta y del universo. –afirmó con la esperanza de arrancarle una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Tan solo se vio recompensado con la intensa mirada de Hermione taladrando sus facciones.

- No te vas a dar por vencido, ¿verdad? –se rindió con un suspiro.

- Soy un Weasley. –Ron se encogió de hombros, ya casi saboreando la victoria.

- Pasa, pero solo para ver a _Violet_. No voy a ir a comer contigo.

Por segunda vez en dos días, Ron entró en el apartamento que Hermione compartía con Cormac. Mientras la castaña desaparecía en la cocina, él paseó la mirada por el salón-comedor. Le llamó la atención una fotografía que había sobre la reprisa de la chimenea. Primeramente porque estaba hecha con una cámara muggle, y segundo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. La había hecho él mismo, y mostraba a Hermione sentada en el balancín que había en la casa de campo de sus padres. Se la veía feliz, llena de vida, con un brillo en la mirada que había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. Sintió como la castaña regresaba y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. En sus manos traía una cerveza que le tendió en silencio. Ella se agachó para coger la copa de vino y dio un largo trago.

- Es una buena foto. –comentó Ron señalándola.

- Si, lo es.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Ron atisbó unos movimientos detrás de ella. Sus ojos se desviaron enseguida hacia el bultito blanco que se estaba estirando en el sofá. Y para su sorpresa se encontró sonriendo. Ese animal sacaba la parte más tierna de él y aun no sabía porqué. Tal vez porque, en cierto modo, le recordaba a la misma Hermione. O simplemente porque había terminado de perder la cabeza en el tiempo que habían estado separados. En aquel momento se dio cuenta, más que nunca, de que la castaña era el motor que movía su mundo.

- Ah, mira quién está ahí. –se agachó para acariciar la cabecita blanca.- Hola bonita. –el animal le lamió los dedos con su áspera lengua. Ron levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Hermione.- ¿Ves? Le gusto. Seguro que me ha echado de menos.

- Es probable. –convino ella sin dejar de mirar a la gata.

- Ven a comer conmigo, Hermione. –pidió una vez más él.

- Ron…

- ¿Has quedado ya con alguien?

- No, pero…

- ¿Por qué no quieres comer conmigo, Hermione? –le hizo una última carantoña a la gata y se levantó para estar en el mismo plano que la castaña.

- Porque…Ron, no sería correcto. Yo me voy a casar en apenas una semana y tú…

- Solo te estoy pidiendo una comida, Hermione, no que me jures amor eterno.

A aquella afirmación le siguió un silencio incómodo. Hermione desvió la mirada y se bebió lo que quedaba de vino en la copa. Ron se mordió la lengua y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Aun así…-dijo finalmente ella.

- Está bien, no insistiré más. No quiero pecar de pesado. –aceptó el pelirrojo. De todas formas, bajo su prisma, ya había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Hermione se iba a pasar el resto del día pensando en él.

- Te pedí tiempo, Ron, y sólo me has dado veinticuatro horas.

- Tienes razón, y lo siento. –puso su mejor cara de arrepentido.- Pero es que creo que a los dos nos vendría bien un tiempo a solas. Sabes que tenemos pendiente una conversación importante.

- ¿Qué vas a decirme que no me hayas dicho ya? –preguntó ella mirándolo, de nuevo, a los ojos.

- Muchas cosas, Hermione, muchas cosas.

- No es el momento, Ron.

- Está bien. –Ron dejó la cerveza apenas tocada encima de la mesa del comedor y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la castaña una última vez.- Solo una cosa: ¿seguirás pensándotelo?

- Seguiré. –prometió ella escuetamente. No pensaba admitirle que no había dejado de pensar en otra cosa desde la tarde anterior. Vio como Ron asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba en silencio.

Había sido una mañana interesante después de todo.

Y ya se podía olvidar de volver a relajarse con un libro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny Potter se levantó melodramática del sofá de su casa. Con la mano derecha sostenía fuertemente agarrado el teléfono, mientras que con la izquierda movía su melena roja de un lado a otro. Había ignorado la llegada de Harry del trabajo, enfrascada como estaba en la conversación que mantenía con Hermione. La castaña se estaba refiriendo en aquellos instantes a la visita que Ron le había echo en la mañana. La segunda en menos de veinticuatro horas, como insistía en recalcar Hermione. Y Ginny, actriz consumada cuando se trataba de meterse en la vida de todos los que la rodeaban, no se había quedado corta en sus exclamaciones y respuestas.

Desde un segundo plano, Harry escuchaba interesado el intercambio de opiniones de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Se había quitado la capa de viaje y la había dejado apoyada contra una de las sillas del comedor. La cena aun estaba sin hacer, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de donde estaba. Todo el tema de la recuperación de Hermione por parte de Ron empezaba a mosquearle un poco. No le pasaba desapercibido que los dos hermanos Weasley estaban mintiendo y mareando a su mejor amiga. ¡Cómo si la pobre no estuviera ya lo suficientemente confundida! Pero continuó a la escucha frunciendo el ceño cuando oía algo que no le gustaba o enarcando las cejas cuando se trataba de algo que no entendía. Tampoco es que los gestos de Ginny ayudasen demasiado. Su esposa era demasiado melodramática como para tomarla enserio.

- ¡¿Qué mi hermano ha hecho qué?! –estaba diciendo/gritando en aquellos momentos. Harry arrugó la nariz cuando el eco de la voz de la pelirroja resonó en toda la estancia.

- Me has escuchado a la primera, Ginny. No me hagas repetirlo. –contestó Hermione en un tono de voz mucho más calmado, aunque lo cierto era que también estaba dando vueltas por su salón intentando sacar algo en claro que las visitas del pelirrojo.

- Lo siento. Es que…justo ayer por la noche Harry me comentaba que estaba seguro de que Ron había cambiado. –el aludido levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su esposa. Ésta sabían perfectamente que no le gustaba que hiciera referencia a sus conversaciones privadas, pero Ginny lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para no verle la cara.- Al parecer tuviera una "conversación" de viejos amigos, ya sabes. Y ahora vienes tú y me cuentas eso.

- ¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Harry en voz baja. Pero obtuvo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la pelirroja que además le puso un dedo en los labios para que se estuviera callado.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. –intentó quitarle importancia Hermione, aunque lo cierto era que si que la tenía, como Ginny estaba a punto de hacerlo saber de la manera más cruda.

- Hermione, es de mi hermano Ron de quien estamos hablando. ¿Has olvidado ya su comportamiento de los últimos años? Parecía que el alma de Lestat, el vampiro, lo había poseído. No se preocupaba más que por si mismo, abandonó a sus amigos, a su familia…-hizo una pausa totalmente deliberada-…a ti.

- Sé lo que hizo, Ginny. –Hermione cerró los ojos, aun sintiendo el dolor a pesar de los cinco años transcurridos.- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- Pues entonces no me digas que tampoco es para tanto.

- Está bien. Pero… ¿qué es lo que pretende con todo esto?

- No lo sé. Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

- Si, claro. –dijo Hermione con un suspiro.- "_Oye Ron, me preguntaba cual es la verdadera razón de que me hayas regalado un gato e invitado a comer_". –añadió con ironía.

- Sería una buena forma de comenzar, la verdad. –opinó la pelirroja.- Los dos os debéis una charla, es la única forma de avanzar.

- Eso dijo él. –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la frente castigada por un persistente dolor de cabezas

- Hermione…-mucho más calmada, Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo y cruzó las piernas mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

- Te voy a decir lo mismo que a él, Ginny. –la interrumpió Hermione, que a su vez, en su propia casa, hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja. Se sentó en el borde de su sofá e intentó controlar el torrente de emociones que se hacinaban en su interior.- Necesito tiempo. Me he pasado los últimos cinco años anulando todo resquicio de sentimientos que pudiera sentir por él. No puedo simplemente traerlos de vuelta con solo chasquear los dedos.

- Lo se, Hermione. –y con algo de mala conciencia, añadió.- Nadie va a obligarte a nada o a acelerar el proceso.

- Perdona. Es que… Te parecerá una locura, pero tengo la sensación de que Ron intenta algo más conmigo, seducirme o algo así. –al otro lado de la línea telefónica la mandíbula de Ginny se desencajó por completo al tiempo que Hermione se reía de improviso.- Ahora que lo he dicho suena ridículo, pero…

- Tal vez la razón por la que tienes esa sensación…-comenzó a decir Ginny retomando el hilo de su misión-…es que está empezando a aflorar el antiguo Ron, aquel del que te enamoraste.

- Es una opción; la más probable. –aceptó la castaña.

- Yo creo que él solo quiere recuperarte como amiga. –Ginny evitó la mirada de reproche de su esposo y le dio la espalda.

- Si, seguramente tengas razón. Es solo que…

- No te acostumbras a verle en ese papel, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Hermione… ¿qué sientes realmente por mi hermano? –la pelirroja se levantó y se acercó a la ventana desde donde podía contemplar el cielo del atardecer. Sentía un tremendo dolor por la situación en la que se encontraban su hermano y la castaña. Podría haber sido todo tan fácil para ellos…

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? –Hermione se concedió una pausa larga y suspiró.- No lo se. Hay días en los que despierto con el firme propósito de odiarlo, pero no lo consigo. Luego otros en los que me gustaría poder olvidarlo para siempre, lanzarme un hechizo y dejar de pensar en él. Y los más frecuentes son los días en los que respiro solo por su recuerdo, en los que me digo que me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, pero que sin embargo…aun le quiero.

- Oh, Hermione.

- Y esos días son los peores y los mejores, como el día y la noche. Pero después miro a Cormac y me siento como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que es dormir junto a una persona pensando en otra? Desear que sus labios no sean suyos cuando te besa, soñar que sus manos sean otras al acariciarte, echar de menos una sonrisa que no es la suya… -la voz de Hermione se había reducido a un susurro lleno de lamentos y dolor.

- Hermione…

- No hace falta que digas nada, Ginny. Se que tampoco es fácil para ti toda esta situación, al fin y al cabo, Ron es tu hermano.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en los demás por un instante? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir? –le espetó Ginny aun en shock por los sentimientos de la castaña.- Mira, Hermione, yo nunca he estado en tu lugar, así que no voy a cometer la estupidez de decir que se como te sientes, porque no es verdad.

- Gracias, Gin.

- Aclarado eso, si que tengo algunas cosas que decirte. No vuelvas a sentirte la peor persona del mundo, porque no lo eres. Nadie está preparado para cuando cupido lanza sus flechas al corazón. Algunas, con el tiempo, se caen, pero hay unas pocas que es imposible arrancarlas. Que están tan adentro que es imposible sacarlas sin provocar la muerte. Y ese es vuestro caso, tuyo y de Ron. Y no es culpa de nadie, Hermione.

- Pero Cormac…

- Cuando llegue el momento, Cormac será lo suficiente maduro como para aceptar tu decisión.

- No puedo hacerle eso, no puedo romperle el corazón como me lo rompieron a mí.

- ¿Preferirás vivir tú con el corazón roto? –al otro lado se hizo el silencio, por lo que la pelirroja decidió terminar la conversación.- Aun tienes tiempo para decidir, Hermione.

- Si, siete días.

- Tienes que hacer algo, Hermione. –insistió Ginny.- Antes de que todo eso que sientes explote y se vuelva contra ti.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Volver a casa de sus padres siempre se le hacía cuesta arriba a Ron. Quizás por eso, sus visitas se habían ido acortando con el paso de los años. Siempre era más fácil citarse en la fría habitación de un hotel o en casa de su hermana y Harry. Porque en el fondo, Ron no quería volver a La Madriguera. No cuando en cada rincón, en cada habitación y en cada destello de aire, recordaba los inicios de su relación con Hermione. Y con cada recuerdo se abría de nuevo la herida. Porque lo había hecho todo mal y ahora venía la venganza de Lucifer.

Estaba a punto de perder a Hermione.

Y en el camino, él luchaba por no volverse loco también.

Pero así como evitaba La Madriguera, no podía evitar dirigirse allí en busca de refugio, de consejo. Sus padres eran las únicas personas que no lo trataban de forma especial. Siempre sería el pequeño de sus hijos varones y siempre podría encontrar palabras sabias que guiaran su camino. Una vez cometió el error de no escucharlas; la vez que todo lo cambió. Pero estaba decidido a dejar aquel Ron atrás. A borrar aquellos confusos años de su memoria. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de entrada. Se había acostumbrado a trasladarse en coche muggle, ahora que podía permitirse uno de los lujosos. Enseguida le llegó el olor de la cocina de su madre, señal inequívoca de que la matriarca estaba cocinando. A Ron le maravillaba como su madre conseguía canalizar su energía en la comida.

- Hola, mamá. –dijo asomando la cabeza junto al marco de la puerta. La señora Weasley se dio la vuelta con el cucharón todavía en la mano izquierda. Sonrió a su hijo y se limpió las manos en el trapo que tenía colgado al hombro.

- Hijo, qué sorpresa. –no dijo nada más, porque no hacía falta. Solo tenía que leer los ojos del pelirrojo, que eran tan parecidos a los de su padre. Mantuvo su sonrisa maternal en los labios y recibió encantada el beso de Ron.

- Voy a estar en la ciudad unos días, así que...pensé en pasarme. Hacía mucho tiempo. –volteó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor.- Esto no ha cambiado nada.

- ¿Por qué iba a cambiar? Son las personas lo que cambian, no los entornos.

- Claro.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo? –se dio la vuelta para apagar el fuego y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Le hizo una señal para que el pelirrojo la imitara.- Pareces algo...distraído. –observó con cautela.

- La verdad es que hay algo...

- O alguien.

Ron sonrió; su madre lo conocía muy bien.

- Alguien que no para de rondar mi mente.

- Has venido a hablar de Hermione. –no fue una pregunta.

- Si.

- Lo he sabido nada más verte. –alargó una mano para coger la de su hijo y apretarla con fuerza.- Tienes una expresión en los ojos... Quiero decir que solo se te iluminan así cuando se trata de ella. Cuéntame.

- La quiero, mamá. Más que a nada en el mundo.

- Lo sé.

- Y ya sé que la fastidié; no hace falta que nadie más me lo diga. –suspiró Ron.- He sido un auténtico gilipollas durante estos cinco años, y no tengo excusa alguna. Le hice daño a ella, os hice daño a vosotros...

- Y te hiciste daño a ti mismo, no se te olvide.

- Lo sé, pero eso no importa demasiado, ¿no? Papá y tú siempre nos enseñasteis a aprender de nuestros errores, ¿y si hay errores que no se pueden reparar? ¿Qué conocimiento extraigo?

- Puede que no haya ninguna lección en este error y lo único que te quede sea olvidar.

- No, eso no, mamá. No quiero...no puedo olvidarla. Ella es mi vida.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto que si.

- Olvidas que ella se va a casar con otro.

- No lo he olvidado. –Ron levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su madre.- No puedo permitírselo, mamá. No puedo dejar que se case con otro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- No lo sé. Supongo que demostrarle que aun la quiero y hacerle ver que ella también me quiere aun.

- De eso no hay ninguna duda. Siempre fuisteis un par de testarudos incurables. Pero es cierto que cuando más felices habéis sido fue cuando estabais juntos. Eso no puede negarlo nadie que os conozca.

- Mamá...

- ¿Sabes que te diría tu padre? Te diría que no por tener más dinero se es más rico.

- Lo sé. Podría tener el mundo a mis pies, pero lo único que quiero es a la única mujer que no puedo tener.

- No crié a ninguno de mis siete hijos para que se diera por vencido al más mínimo inconveniente. Si de verdad la quieres, Ron, lucha por ella.


End file.
